Naruto the Oldest God
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Replacement for Naruto the Fatherly Sage
1. Chapter 1 Don't fear Death

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Bleach - I own neither  
This WILL be replacing Naruto the Fatherly Sage. Read Note at Bottom of Chapter.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Cinnabar Panacea.

The red fruit of life.

The Chakra Fruit.

The fruit capable of giving those who consume it Everlasting Youth, Longevity, Supernatural abilities... simply by eating the fruit one became godly in strength without any hard work. Even the smallest of the Cinnabar Panacea would grant the one who ate it drastically powerful regeneration, eternal youth, and a life span that spanned forever. One who ate the fruit would never need to eat, they would never have need for sleep, time was no longer something that affectected them.

The Cinnabar Panacea Pill, a small pill that has all of the effects of the Cinnabar Panacea Fruit, the Chakra Fruit... the eaters of the pill would live forever, unless killed... they would never age, never grow old. Their reserves of chakra would grow to untold levels, and if they didn't even have chakra, they would gain chakra reserves of a godly level just by devouring the pill.

Only a few of them had been found, or created for that matter.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki created and ate the very first Chakra Fruit, even though she was not suppose to actually eat it, just grow it. She had eaten it, and with it chakra had been born. Relatives of hers, Momoshiki and Kinshiki, had had created several Cinnabar Panacea Pills... pills that granted immortality, immunity to diseases, stopped the aging process, amongst many other things. It was not something that was to be taken lightly... eating the Chakra Fruit ensured that you would have a lifespan that was never ending. Death would only come to you once you were killed.

Momoshiki had created several Cinnabar Panacea Pills, though he hadn't been able to make a completed one that would grant extra powers.

Several... two... had been found, dropped when the Chunin Exams arena had been destroyed. Momoshiki had lost some of them, before his untimely... very well timed... very much deserved death at the hands of those who he had wronged.

Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf... the first human to ever step foot on the Ootsutsuki home planet. Naruto, sacrificing himself, had been kidnapped with the purpose of having his own massive chakra cultivated and turned into a chakra fruit. He had been sealed up, and exposed to the harshness that was the Ootsutsuki clan's home world longer than any other person... he had been exposed for a good long time. He was part-Ootsutsuki himself, a small part of him was of the same blood.

The Uzumaki, descended from the Ootsutsuki, made that home world his own heritage as well.

Naruto was capable of surviving in space... but there had been something with the Ootsutsuki home world.

There had been some kind of disease there.

Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest ninja in all of history, the very strongest existance. He was a man whose back was looked upon with pride, people who watched him felt safe in his presense. Naruto was somebody who would risk his life for people who hated him, and would ask for nothing in return for it. He had the body of a god, and the kindness of somebody whose very soul radiated with the warmth of the sun. Everyone in the village, minus a few, loved him as their Hokage... their leader... the one who controlled their lives and made the people prosper more than any Hokage in the past.

He had contracted a never before seen disease.

Naruto's body was not growing weaker... and his abilities were not getting weaker either. It was strange, it started out as a basic sickness... but he never got better. At first, one would think Naruto had gotten a simple cold, as hard was that was to believe... yet it evolved. The sickness got worse, and soon he was forced to stay in bed. It was only later that it was learned that he had gotten something... not a normal virus either.

His very life-force... it was being sapped from his body.

He wasn't getting weaker, but he was losing his life and the stress on his body from losing his life-force was putting too much stress on him.

He was forced to do his Hokage work from his own bed.

Naruto was a tall man, over 6 feet tall easily, who had bright sunny blond hair and peach colored skin. He was extremely well muscled, and had very toned definition to his body after years of non-stop training and working out. He had bright blue eyes, and normally he would be wearing orange of some kind... but at the moment Naruto was laying on his bed with his family around him.

Hinata Uzumaki, his wife of 13 years, whom was loved very much. She had pale white skin, with dark blue hair that she kept cut to her neck length in a princess style. She had pure white eyes, without the pupil being visible. She had a gentle, but worried, face as she looked at Naruto still doing his job from his home... something he never did if he could help it. He had a village to run, something that he wouldn't be able to do forever at this rate. They were hoping, and hey had confidence, that Sakura could find a cure for whatever was causing Naruto to become ill... but thus far they hadn't had much luck.

Boruto Uzumaki, the 13 year old son of Naruto, and he looked like the perfect combination of his parents. He had Naruto's colors, blond hair, blue eyes, and peach skin, but his facial features were much more closely related to Hinata's with some of Naruto's mixed in. He was shorter than his mother, being so young in age, and he had hair that was shaped like a leaf. He was mostly in his relaxation clothes, they weren't going anywhere and he wasn't taking any missions right now... the village might need his dad, but his dad needed him.

Finally, was the saddest looking person of the group, Himawari Uzumaki... and the youngest person of the group. She was also, yet again, the perfect mix of her parent. She had her mother's hair, which while shaped like a leaf like her brother's hair... was more calmed down, and she had lighter skin than her father, but darker skin than her pale mother. She had her dad's face, and his eyes as well, but her mother's nose. She learned that Naruto had inherited his face from HIS mother, meaning that Himawari had inherited the face of her grandmother. She was shorter than her brother by a small amount, and her body had already started to develop... she being at the beginning stages of puberty.

"Daddy..." Himawari whispered as she looked at Naruto, still slaving away for the village that was only causing him trouble at this point. She had never seen her father in this state before.

"Darling, please, get some rest... I am sure that Konoha will be fine with Shikamaru doing some of your work with Shizune-san." Hinata urged Naruto, she wanted him to get better, and the constant stress of work was only going to make him worse than before. Naruto never, in her memory, got sick so she was sure that he didn't know what he needed to do. She was willing to take care of him, but she couldn't do that if he wasn't willing to meet her halfway.

"I'm okay, I need to go over the reports on the Cinnabar Panacea that Granny Tsunade sent to me." Naruto told her. This was something that was important, extremely important... a cure-all drug that could be used for the betterment of the world... if they could remove that nasty little immortality side-effect that is.

"Cinnabar Panacea?" Hinata asked, this was the first time Naruto was mentioning this... even though she did sort of know what he was talking about.

"The Chakra Fruit, Momoshiki had some on him that he dropped when Kinshiki destroyed the Chunin Exams Arena." Naruto mentioned absentmindedly, not paying attention to who else was in the room with him. These were private matters that couldn't, or shouldn't, be discussed in front of children.

"Those..." Boruto muttered, remembering the small red pills that Momoshiki had, had with him. Naruto had taught him the importance of self-sacrifice and hard work, though he only recently understood it... and he couldn't stand the fact that people were capable of getting immortality without any hard work... that strength could come in pill form.

No, he was disgusted because HE would have taken one of those pills before not too long ago... simply because he liked his clothes and didn't want to get them dirty or damaged training.

'Cinnabar...' Himawari thought as she payed attention... she remembered seeing that strange man swallow a pill at some point.

"Did Lady Fifth find anything out?" Hinata asked as she looked at the screen of his computer, while Naruto laid back with a grown. He took a fizzing glass of water, before he drank from it and gagged a little.

Sakura had managed to find a way to reduce some of the side effects of his illness, to make it much more easy to bare for him.

"Great-Granny Tsunade?" Boruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wasn't that lady like 80 years old now?

"That is Lady Fifth to you brat." A voice called from behind them. Boruto jumped in fright at how the very person he was thinking about appeared right behind him. Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage that had watched Naruto as a young boy as he went through his ninja career, was a young looking... very young looking woman. She had pale blond hair that was currently being tied up in a ponytail. She appeared to be in her later teens at the moment, and had warm brown eyes. She had a rather moderately sized chest, and was wearing a white lab coat over the top of a light green kimono.

She was actually 80 years old.

"Oh, Granny Tsunade... so you changed your physical age again, and decided to look younger than normal?" Naruto asked with a slightly awkward smile. Tsunade could freely use a powerful illusion to change her physical age... her internal body stayed the same... for the most part so it wasn't like she could live forever... but she looked like she was in her late teens at the moment.

"Age is nothing but a number _Lord Seventh_." Tsunade told him with a glint in her eye. She had some papers in her hand.

"Boruto, Himawari... why don't you two play outside?" Naruto asked them, and Himawari nodded, while Boruto clicked his teeth.

As Himawari was talking out of the room, the veins around her eyes bulged and her eyes turned white with her pupils turning a slightly different white color. She was watching as Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade talked to each other. Boruto rubbed the back of his head, before he went towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He was pretty starved at the moment, with everyone being busy.

Hinata, who had been retired for years... she had retired after she had gotten married after all, since you couldn't very well go on missions and be pregnant at the same time, was actually planning on leaving her retirement so that she could try and help support the family in their time of need.

Himawari narrowed her eyes... she could see through her eyelids but the very act of narrowing them helped her concentration.

She needed to read their lips right now.

"So, what did you find out?" Naruto asked Tsunade, and though Himawari couldn't hear his tone... she suspected he was curious.

"Those pills are dangerous, we tried to replicate it in smaller, less noticable doses... but the end results always end the same... completely dilluted. They need to be eaten without dilluting them or no effect... sorry, but I can't see how this is usable right now." Tsunade told Naruto, but with the thickness of the papers in her hand even Himawari could tell that something was going on.

The kanji on the papers would be too confusing for her to read like this, since they were stacked up together it would be hard for her to make out which kanji came from which page.

"How about the medical properties?" Hinata asked, with Himawari 'listening' to this part very carefully.

This was the important part.

"You want to know if it can help Naruto? The disease you have is actually stealing your very life-force... and while you have immense amounts of that, more than anyone else... eventually that will run out. If you eat the pill, yes you will be cured... and you will never have to worry about disease again true... but is it worth it? Eternal life is a _long_ life." Tsunade said, and Himawari watched as Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Honestly, I would rather not take it, can you make a cure without it?" Naruto asked her with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"No, the symptoms are physical, the disease is spiritual. There is nothing physical for me to actually take a look at. To any doctor, even me, you are perfectly healthy." Tsunade told Naruto, and Himawari's eyes widened in horror when she heard that. Her Daddy couldn't be cured? That was... that was horrible.

She had seen her mother, injured and dying were it not for Aunt Sakura being there to heal her... she had felt what it was like to lose her father... and watch as she was losing her mother.

It was a horrifying feeling.

Heck, she had been awake to watch as Naruto was taken away... and she thought she would never see her Daddy again. She had nearly became an oprhan, somebody with no parents... only memories of their love.

Her heart was hurting.

She had been SO happy when Naruto had come home, and Hinata had been fully recovered from her injuries.

Now though, after JUST getting them back she was in danger of losing her father again.

"I see, and Kurama can't cure it?" Naruto asked Tsunade, who shook her head.

"If this was a poison, or disease... then sure, just use the Version 1 cloak and you could burn it all out of your systejm... IF this was a poison or disease. It isn't, heck even your natural healing isn't helping. We don't know what it is." Tsunade said, knowing that before now Naruto could easily just burn each and every poison out of his body. Heck, even the strongest poisons in the world only gave him an upset stomach. Poisons designed to kill people barely had any real effect on him.

"How many Cinnabar Panacea are there?" Hinata asked with a small voice, and Himawari was curious about this.

"None... there might be more at the Chunin Exam Arena's ruins, but we are still clearing the rubble." Tsunade answered to him. Naruto nodded, while Himawari furrowed her brow. She extended the range of her Byakugan, the name of her eye's special form... the Kekkei Genkei that she had inherited from her mother, similar to the Uzumaki Strong Lifeforce that she had inherited from her father.

"Hey Hima-chan, you want a sandwitch?" Boruto asked her, and she took a sandwitch from the plate offered to her.

"Thanks Big Brother." Himawari said, making sure that Boruto didn't see that she had her Byakugan active and paying attention to something that she shouldn't.

So... the Chunin Exams Arena?

It was a couple kilometers away, well within her range of vision... she could see the rubble that was the stadium actually. She looked for any of those pills, if she could find one... just one, then she could save her daddy.

She scanned the arena many times, not even taking a bite from her sandwitch. She put her shoes on and started to make her way out of the house. She might be 10 years old, but she was still ninja born and raised. She had the body of a person that could run faster than most animals, and could throw around adults with her raw strength. Also, she was the Hokage's daughter... and she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan were anything to happen to her aunt thanks to her inheriting the Byakugan. Nobody was going to get in her way, infact, they might just help her out instead.

It took her maybe 5 minutes to cross the distance that she needed to go.

Now that she was closer, she could focus her Byakugan in on the arena and capture each and every detail hidden by the rubble.

She saw them.

Two of them, another two Cinnabar Panacea... she could see their chakras that were contained in the fruit turned pills. One was in the ground, having been buried in mud... while the other was... right next to her foot. Himawari looked down with her Byakugan turned off and saw that the pill was covered by a rock. She pushed the rock from the pill and picked it up, putting it in her pocket before she jogged over towards the mud and dug the pill out of it.

She smiled.

...

She frowned as her eyes widened.

She only had _two_ pills, one for her Daddy... but who would the other go to? Her Daddy _needed_ this pill, he had to have it... but she didn't realize who was the second pill would go to? Whoever it went to would live forever with her dad. Himawari wasn't stupid, she realized that no matter _who_ she gave the pill too they would had to suffer through the deaths of the other two in the family.

She couldn't do that to them... but she couldn't just get rid of the pill... like Naruto had implied, to her understanding, these pills were dangerous.

She couldn't make her Mother stand and watch as one day she and Boruto died.

Yet, she couldn't put Boruto through the pain of watching as _his_ children one day died, and as everyone else in his life died.

Boruto wasn't their Daddy... Naruto might be able to carry the world on his shoulders, and endure the tests of time, happy with the memories that he had made... but Boruto wasn't able to endure as much.

Himawari looked at the pill... and she put it in her mouth, before she swallowed it whole. She spit out the mud from the pill, before she waited.

...

She felt no change.

Nope, she did feel a change... her chakra had gotten a little more powerful, but not much. Maybe these pills weren't as powerful as the true chakra fruit she had heard stories of. Himawari put the pill in the pocket of her skirt, before she rushed home as fast as she could. She jumped on top of buildings and ran across the roof's tops. She made sure to cover her bottom and front when she jumped in areas that were over people. She wouldn't be letting anyone see up her skirts... what, she liked skirts. She wasn't going to wear something like pants.

She landed in front of her home.

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" Himawari asked herself... before she saw the sandwitch that Boruto had made for her. Himawari took the pill out, before she crushed it and placed it inside of the sandwitch. She walked with it towards her parent's room, before she passed by a curious Tsunade as she walked out of her home.

"See you." Tsunade said as she left the house.

Himawari knocked on the door, before she walked in and she placed the biggest smile on her face.

"Daddy! Boruto made me a sandwitch, but I want you to have it! Please eat it!" Himawari exclaimed happily, as happily as she could force herself to be.

Her Daddy had no reason to suspect she was up to anything after all.

"Okay Himawari." Naruto said, fully trusting his lovable daughter as he took the sandwitch and started to eat it. He was a big and fast eater, it took him moments to eat the sandwitch. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he licked his lips and stood up out of the bed. Naruto stretched his body out, while Hinata looked at him with wide eyes,

"Himawari, what did you put in that sandwitch?" Hinata asked with a serious look. She loved her daughter, but Naruto had just _instantly_ gained the ability to stand up and move around and seemed to be filled with energy again.

Himawari looked happy with herself.

"I saved Daddy! I put that pill thing you were talking about in the sandwitch!" Himawari told them, expecting them to be happy with her.

They were not.

Actually, Naruto looked horrified at what she had done. Yes, she saved his life... but she had doomed him.

"Himawari, do you know what you have done... you... did a very bad thing." Naruto told her as he leaned down to her level and levelled her a strong, and rather serious frown.

"I took one too! Don't worry, you won't be alone." Himawari promised him, and Hinata's eyes widened.

She slapped her daughter before she even realized that her hand had moved.

Her eyes were already stinging with tears that wanted to drop.

"Hima... Himawari... go to your room." Hinata told her very slowly, she was trying not to do anything worse than slap her daughter for what she had just done. Himawari was holding her cheek... which was a deep red color. She looked at her mother in shock, almost not able to believe that she had been slapped.

"Hinata..." Naruto spoke to her, and Hinata didn't turn to him.

"I said go! Go to your room Himawari Kushina Uzumaki now!" Hinata declared loudly... she was more pissed off with her children than she had _ever_ been before. She had used Himawari's full name, something that Himawari flinched at. She had been named Himawari to honor Hinata's cousin Neji, while she had gained the middle name to honor Naruto's mother since she had gotten her face from Naruto.

"Himawari, there will be a lecture later, but go to your room for now." Naruto told her seriously. He knew that the true scope of Himawari's actions weren't completely known to her just yet, they would be one day... but Naruto wasn't mad.

He was disappointed.

Hinata was _livid_.

"But... I... I saved you." Himawari said, her face confused and hurt by her mother's reaction.

She had helped right?

"GO! Himawari, young lady, you are in trouble! Did you even think about what you were doing! You just gave your father and yourself a pill that makes you _immortal_! I didn't raise you to be so thoughtless! Did you even ask him!? Did you!?" Hinata started as her rage with her daughter exploded. Himawari looked like she was going to answer that question. "NO! You didn't think, you didn't ask! Now what do you think will happen!? 100 years from now... 1000 years from now... 1000000 years from now! How could you be so stupid!?" Hinata shouted out.

One day she would die... and she would _never_ get to see her daughter and husband again.

No Heaven without her family altogether was a place she wanted to be.

Not only that... but Himawari had isolated herself and Naruto from time itself, meaning that from now on until the universe ended... maybe not even then considering what Naruto could do... they would have to struggle endlessing with their ever stretching lives.

Hinata raised her hand to strike her daughter again, but Naruto stopped her... she turned her head, before her eyes softened when she saw his eyes.

"Go cool your head Hinata, let me deal with this." Naruto told her, because at this point BOTH Hinata and Himawari were crying.

Hinata was crying because she and her family were doomed to be seperated one day, and forever... she was ashamed that Himawair would do something like this, without asking anyone... and without thinking it through.

Himawari was crying because Hinata was yelling at her.

"No, Naruto, this time our child has gone too far." Hinata told him, and he squeezed her hand. She looked down at the ground for a moment, before glancing up at Naruto. Naruto leaned down and pat Himawari on the head.

"Thanks for trying to help Himawari, I know you meant well... and I forgive you, but you have to think. I'm not afraid of death, everyone... but us now... die. Death isn't goodbye, it would just be see you later." Naruto told her with a struggling grin. He was pissed off at her too, but he wasn't going to yell at her.

He could see it in her.

The fear, not of Hinata... she had been afraid of losing her family, so she had done whatever she could to save them, and make sure that he wasn't alone.

Hinata had to leave the room so that she could go cry somewhere else.

"I... just wanted to help." Himawari whispered to Naruto, and he hugged her.

"I know sweatheart, I know you wanted to help... but you did a bad thing, you should have asked me first." Naruto told her, and Himawari teared up and her eyes grew wide at the bright forgiving smile that Naruto had. She rushed forward and hugged her Daddy.

The true depth of her actions would not be known to her until much later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **This story is up for "Reading" - I you want to make a Reading-Version of it, send me a message and I will get back to you about it later.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **There is a link on my profile that has Naruto's Adult Height on it, and the calculations done to get that height.**_  
 _ **The Bleach Art-style has characters 'seem' tall. Rukia (144 cm) 'seems' taller than Naruto (Age 12 - 147.5 cm) because they are not the same art style. People seem to forget this.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Daddy... I don't like immortality." Himawari said as she stared down at the ground in front of her, tears in her eyes. She had changed even the slightest bit, she wore the same clothes as she had over the last 150 years... she had the same height... nothing about her had changed. She was immortal, she didn't change... ever. The aging process had stopped for her, she would never grow up... and she would never get bigger. She would always remain 138 cm tall, and she would always have the body that she currently had.

Of course, she did mature emotionally and mentally... but everywhere else stayed pretty much the same.

Naruto... still the Seventh Hokage even after 150 long... long years, simply held her hand as he glanced down at her. He hadn't changed either, ansd honestly, he was a little less affected about it than his daughter. He had grown tall, of course Himawari only ever saw Naruto as the man he was now. Of course, with his bad posture he normally didn't stand up to his full height, many people mistaking him for around the mid-ranges of the 6 feet... not the 220 cm monster that he was when he stood up to his full height like he was now.

He too, had tears in his eyes.

"This is the price of eternal youth, watching your family... your friends... everyone you love and cherish pass on." Naruto told her sadly as he looked at the headstone on the ground. It was one of a series of headstones that Naruto found important to him.

 _Minato Namikaze - Kushina Uzumaki_  
 _Jiraiya_  
 _Hinata Uzumaki_  
 _Boruto Uzumaki - Sarada Uzumaki_  
 _Naruto Uzumaki the 2nd_

A lot had happened in the past 150 years... Hinata had passed away first, and while those wounds had hurt both father and child, Naruto and Hinata had always known that she was going to the afterlife first. He was an Uzumaki, and while she was a full blooded Hyuga with a LOT of vitality... she was not immortal. She had nearly lived 100 years, something that Naruto (even without immortality) would have outlived by about 20 years. Naruto and Hinata had cherished every single moment they spent together, and they had nearly 80 years of married life.

He would always love her, and he would always remember her fondly... she was his wife, and the love of his life.

When she passed, Naruto had locked himself away for a full week just so that he could grieve for her... when he had left his home, he had gone right back into work, feeling much better than when he locked himself away.

Even on her dyng die, as she lay in the bed... Naruto had still spoke words of love to her, and as she drew her dying breath he had kissed her one last time. To him, no matter what age she was, she would always be beautiful to him. On the inside, on the outside... she was his Hinata, and that was all that mattered to him.

There were happy times, something even Hinata could enjoy before her death... at the nice age of 45 Boruto and Sarada had gotten married, and 10 years later they had birthed a child together that they had named after Naruto.

Hinata had loved their grandchild dearly, and Himawari had loved her nephew just as dearly.

Then the sad times came back... Himawari learned this the hard way.

Time didn't spot moving on, just because you loved something... first Hinata had died of completely natural causes. It had been expected, and her death HAD hit Himawari pretty hard... but then Boruto went... he had gone on a mission, despite being in his 50s... and that had been the end of him. He had returned, but he had been on death's door when he returned to the village.

Sarada had been devastated.

Naruto the 2nd had been completely heartbroken.

Both Himawari and Naruto had also been saddened by the loss, but they had been more prepared for it this time around.

Time went on though, as it must and as it always would, and Sarada grew older... she passed away at a good age, not too young or old... and she died peacefully. By this point, every single person Naruto had grown up with was dead... and even all of the children of that generation had died off as well. His own grandson had grown more distant, jealous and angry that he was forced to grow old and die while Naruto and Himawari stayed young and lived.

He went on mission after mission, trying to find the secret to immortality as well.

He had grown fearful of death.

Then, not too long ago... he had died as well.

"I don't want to live anymore." Himawari said to Naruto, and he nodded sadly.

"Death is our friend, and our enemy Hima. We want him to take us home... but he rejects us with everything he has. I would walk hand in hand with death right now if I could... but Hinata, Boruto, Sarada, even Naruto all live on in our hearts still... as long as we remember them, they aren't truly dead." Naruto told her. He wished that he could die and be reunited with Hinata, he truly did wish that. He was over 182 years old now, he should have been dead by this point as well.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I did this to us." Himawari spoke as she cried over the loss of the last remaining mortal Uzumaki's.

She had to say mortal... because the last two Uzumaki's... were immortal.

"A Shinobi must endure, we will endure the painful times... and when the amazing times come won't they be that much better? Your mother wouldn't want us mopey, and Boruto would say 'Shitty Old Man, you better put a shitty grin on' before I smacked him one." Naruto reminded her, and she giggled a little bit. She could imagine it, and quite clearly at that.

Hinata, smiling... encouraging them to find happiness.  
Boruto, cursing like a sailor and telling them to be happy in his own special way.

"Can we endure it though?" Himawari asked Naruto... and her eyes widened when she looked at him smiling down at her.

"We have to, we owe it to everyone who dies to endure. You have me Hima, you aren't alone in this... I'll never leave your side. No matter how old you get, you are my baby girl... and a dad's job is to believe in their kids... I believe you can, and will, endure this... and we can find happiness again." Naruto spoke to her gently. He got down on one knee so that he was face to face with her.

She hugged him with a smile.

She felt better, she honestly did... her sadness had been replaced by hope for the future. Naruto's words had resonated deep within her, and had brought the sleeping smile back onto her face.

"Thank you Daddy." Himawari whispered to him, and he stood up and used his arm to support her.

"Anyway, now isn't the time to grieve... The time for the Seventh Hokage has ended. The world... the universe needs me to become a ninja again and complete a new mission." Naruto said seriously.

He had been putting this off as long as possible, because he didn't want to abandon his family.

The Seed-plot.

The Ootsutsuki clan had been an alien clan, and they had been the ones who created the seed that had become the Shinju God Tree. That tree had birthed the Chakra Fruit... and it had granted God-like powers to the one who ate it.

Kaguya had been the Ootsutsuki responsible for carrying out the Seed-plot on this planet.

Momoshiki and Kinshiki were the ones that planned on cultivating all of the Chakra Fruit from across the Universe through... meaning that out there... there were more planets that would had Chakra Fruit... more planets that could be suffering because of the Seed-plot. He needed to make sure that he collected every single Chakra Fruit and destroyed them. He had to search the entire Universe for them.

Thankfully, technological advances over the last 150 years had been _vast_.

They had already located over a dozen planets that had alien (different) life on them. They didn't know which ones had Chakra Fruit on them though, but the nearest planet did have... creatures and people with strange energy. Their telescopes had been able to see beings with swords battling black creatures with white masks, and holes through their chests.

"Mission?" Himawari asked with a raised eyebrow, she really did look so much like Hinata when she was confused... and Naruto the rest of the time.

Naruto powered up. His skin turned golden, glowing yellow, in color and his jacket opened up wide and turned the color of glowing gold as well. His normally white undershirt turned black and he gained an orange circle with an orange dot in the middle, as well as magatama around his collarbone. He had black lines going down his arms and onto his hands, and his legs and lpants were golden in color, with black lines going down the front of them and leading to his feet. His whisker marks turned into black bars, and his eyes became orange with cross pupils... on his back was a rinnegan symbol with another magatama underneath it.

Suddenly, it became impossible for Naruto to be sensed... his power had grown to heights Himawari's mind couldn't fathom... and his chakra had become Six Paths Sage Chakra... something that not even powerful Sages were able to sense without extreme difficulty.

"We are going on a little trip, to make sure nobody else makes is apart of this plot... and if we can, find anymore Ootsutsuki that might exist." Naruto told her. If an Ootsutsuki was left unchecked, then bad things could happen.

Kaguya, Indra, Toneri, Momoshiki, Kinshiki... his experience with Ootsutsuki was NOT a pleasant one... so far, only Hamura and Hagoromo, along with Asura, were Ootsutsuki that had any real good in them.

Well, Toneri got better after he got a savage ass beating... and Hinata ripped out the eyes he stole from Hanabi.

...

Yes, Hinata was that vengefull enough that she would and could rip a man's eyes out of his head with her bare hands without even flinching, while he screamed in agony.

Anyway, Naruto knew that if he used his top speed that he could get them to the next life-filled planet within a few days if he pushed it. If he used the Boil-Release to increase his speed, then he could get them there in a much shorter time.

Naruto tensed his legs, before he took off and made sure to have a tight hold on Himawari.

He and Hinata had both had the ability to survive in space, and with Himawari being immortal AND their child the likelyhood she could as well was extremely high.

The clouds in the sky parted away as Naruto jumped and flew passed them, to avoid destroying the planet's nature he wanted to wait to use his full speed until they were in space. When they got to space, going at Light Speed had the side effects of getting you off a planet in way under a second, Naruto pushed it from 1 to a full 10 and completely zoomed through space. Naruto boiled his chakra, before steam pushed out of his body and he increased his strength and speed dramatically.

Himawari was being protected by a red bubbling cloak that had formed around her... Naruto had given her a Version 1 cloak so that she had a better chance of withstand the flames that had formed around them awhile ago... but now the flames were gone since there was no oxygen to give them life.

She opened her eyes, having shut them (light speed was something her mind couldn't comprehend after all) to avoid the massive headache that she would have gotten if her eyes tried to track the speed they were going.

She watched as they passed by planets and she closed her eyes and thought of her mother.

Of her brother.

Of her nephew.

She would remember them... forever.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Welcome Party

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Aizen's Zanpakuto lets him control the "Five Senses" of those who see his Shikai, and it is NOT perfect against somebody like a Sage with the ability to "Sense everything around them and fight without the need for senses". This is not one of the five senes, Aizen can't control it.**_  
 _ **"The reiatsu of Kyoka Suigetsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presense passed the illusions created by its complete hypnosis." If Naruto and Aizen fight, Aizen is doomed the second Naruto uses Negative Emotion Sensing or Sage Mode.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So the people of this world use swords, good to know.' Naruto thought as he dodged a strike from a sword aimed at his neck. Naruto rolled his eyes, this world was already trying to get rid of him even though he had only been on it for a hour at most. He had his daughter on his shoulder, and her Byakugan was activated as she observed the opponent that was attacking them.

These people had two major weakspots where they drew all of their power from.

The person attacking Naruto was a woman with a bloodthristy grin on her face. Naruto had prevented her from slaughtering a group of people with her sword, and she was returning his good deed by trying to kill him. She was wearing what could only be called a 'kimono' if it could be called that, considering it had been reduced to rags that barely covered her rather... attractive body. She had long black hair that fell down all around her form, large breasts with a slim waist... she only stood at about 159 cm tall, so she was even shorter than Hinata had been.

The woman vanished from in front of him, and Naruto leaned to the left when she appeared behind him and tried to stab him.

So these people had an ability similar to the Shunshin, that was interesting for him to know. They had their own high-speed movement technique... too bad he was a true Shunshin master, having decided that it would be good to have speed techniques in his base form. It was alays funny for him to catch Boruto in the middle of a prank by using the Shunshin to appear behind him before he could throw a shuriken.

This woman was good with her movements, great footwork and her swordsmanship was on par with Sasuke's own _ability_ to use a sword... meaning that if it were to come to a real fight that would be decided by who was faster and stronger... and since Naruto himself was on par with Sasuke when it came to the use of a sword... well this woman wasn't too impressive.

She was far too slow to actually hit him, and he doubted she had the power needed to actually hurt him.

"Daddy, there are two points on her body... on her chest and gut, her powers all come from the place on her gut... and are boosted by the point in her chest." Himawari told Naruto the weaknesses that she could feel on the woman. Naruto raised an eyebrow, those were two vague but oddly helpful spots for him.

"What!?" The woman shouted out in shock. Her Saketsu and Hakusui were discovered by a mere child!? She jumped back when Naruto made a grab for her, only for him to steal her sword from her instead. She had a guarded posture, but she did hold some excitement in her eyes. She had been trying, not succeeding but trying, to injure the man that fell from the skyu... read as kill... for over thirty minutes now and had yet to do any real damage to the man.

Naruto tossed her sword to her and simply used a normal kunai for his own blade... he did have Sasuke's Kusanagi blade with him, sealed away, but he would rather not use it.

A kunai would be more than enough when boosted with a little wind chakra.

"Got a name girl?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, and she simply rushed towards him with the intent to kill him. His blocked her blade with his kunai, and he kicked her in the ankle lightly, sending her crashing to the ground. Naruto stomped on her sword to stop it when she tried to make another stab for him. The sword pinned her hand to the ground, where a horrific sounding crunch was heard... the sword had slammed into her hand so hard that the bones in her hand actually snapped from it.

She only grunted, showing a rather high pain tolerance.

Naruto sighed, she hadn't had enough battle yet... so he removed his foot from her sword, and she picked it up with her other hand as she stood up. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure him out... he wasn't taking any battle positions, not a hand to hand stance, he simply had his arms down at his side.

He didn't even feel threatened by her.

"Yachiru... Unohana." She spoke, giving her name even as she grinned and shot at him, intent to make him feel fear before she killed him. She would try her damn hardest to kill him, or die trying to do it. Her sword strike was straight, and this time she aimed for the child on his shoulder... anything to piss him off enough into taking her seriously. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he grabbed her sword with his hand and held it tightly so that it didn't even get an inch closer to Himawari.

Naruto gripped the blade, and cracks started to form along it.

He then shattered the blade completely.

"Wrong move, then again, stabbing her in the chest won't really kill her." Naruto said as he motioned towards his _immortal_ daughter. Of course he wasn't going to be worried about such a opponent trying to stab his daughter. She was immortal and his a high regeneration factor she got from him, as well as the extremely high boosted healing from eating the chakra fruit pill. Most attacks wouldn't kill them, they would simply heal from them.

Yachiru looked at how... unworried he was with a grin.

He already broke her hand, and now she was forced into using her _even better_ hand to fight him. She looked at her sword, before she placed her broken hand on it.

"Ban-" She started out as blood began to form on the ground around her, and then it rose into the air and surrounded her. It covered her form, and her body became shrouded in it to the point that she was no longer visible. "-kai!" She shouted out as the blood vanished and revealed that she had a new sword, one made of crimson steel.

She was even faster than before as she used her high-speed technique to appear in front of him.

He gave her a palm thrust to the chin, sending her into the air a long distance away, stunned by the blow. She was nowhere near Sasuke's speed, honestly, if she couldn't create mountains just with the shockwaves of her speed... then he had nothing to even consider worrying about. If she couldn't turn earth into lava just by the friction her feet caused by moving, then there was nothing to worry about... and if she couldn't crush entire mountains just with the shockwaves of her punches, then she was nothing compared to the strength he had.

He could literally defeat her with a single finger if he wanted to.

Naruto raised his finger up, and on top of his finger formed a small orange ball of swirling energy that took the shape of a maelstrom of spinning currents of chakra. Around that ball were four extremely fast blades, formed by BILLIONS of tiny wind swords. Naruto flicked his finger at Yachiru, and the attack went soaring at her with amazing speed.

"Mini-Rasenshuriken." Naruto stated the name of his attack, and Yachiru could already tell that simply by Naruto's power that the attack was NOT to be underestimated. So she dodged it, she jumped over the attack... and her eyes widened when it changed direction and followed up after her. He could control the Rasenshuriken's movements with his very mind, so of course simply dodging it was pointless. Without a way to actually block it, or absorb it, then the opponent would forever have to run away from the technique... and all enemies would eventually succumb to exhaustion.

The Rasenshuriken was without a doubt one of the most dangerous techniques in existance, not matter what the size of the attack was.

In the Base Form of the attack, it attacked it attacked every single cell that was inside of the area of effect... that was if the blades didn't cut the arm off before that point. The speed of the technique was so fast that it could cross a mountain range in a single second, it could expand to greater sizes at his will and hit enemies that tried to avoid it. The attack would do severe cellular damage, striking each and every single cell that was hit by the wind blades... not even a Sharingan could count all of the blades, and they sever all of the nerve channels in the body... meaning that the target would never be allowed to move their body after they were hit with the technique.

If they didn't die right away that was.

In Sage Mode, those properties were boosted SO high that instead of doing cellular damage, they did molecular damage, destroy everything it hit down to the molecular level.

No matter HOW large the Rasenshuriken was, it was a deadly technique.

Yachiru wasn't fast enough to dodge it a second time, not when Naruto made the attack expand when it was right next to her arm with a snap of his fingers.

This time she really did scream in pain.

'The pain!' Yachiru thought as the wind blades pierced her body, she could FELL that going THROUGH her skin and attacking the cells. The pain was immense, truly it was, and the longer the attack went the more pain it caused... and the less she could feel her arm. Her entire left arm was inside of the orange sphere of energy, and after about a second, which to her felt like hours... the energy vanished and her arm fell to her side limply... yet it was still intact.

Her eyes widened.

She couldn't move or feel her arm! She tried, but it didn't work, she couldn't so much as twitch a single finger... it was like she didn't have an arm on that side of her body anymore!

"The Rasenshuriken, a very dangerous technique... you will never move that arm again. I aimed for your arm. I could have chopped it clean off by using the blades instead of the sphere." Naruto told her, with Himawari staring at the woman... seeing the inside of her body with her Byakugan. Her sword was special, more special than it seemed on the outside... it had it's own source of energy that was connected to Yachiru's energy.

Yachiru grinned for a moment.

"You are scary, you really are... I just want to kill you that much more!" Yachiru shouted out as she rushed him again. She used her Shunpo and appeared at his right side with her sword going to cut off his arm. Naruto grabbed her by the face and pushed her away, his eyes turned Toad-like and he gained orange rings around his eyes.

He sensed them.

He could sense the two spots that Himawari had mentioned to him. He could feel that the one in her gut was the source of her power, while the one in her chest was the one that was amplifying it. If he destroyed the one in her gut, she would lose all of her powers, and if he destroyed the one in her chest she would no longer be able to amplify it... so if he destroyed both of them, she would lose all of her powers completely.

Naruto blocked her next sword slash with his finger, his Sage Mode making most bladed weapons useless against him... only swords with the power to cut through nearly anything could get passed his Sage Mode.

He threw a punch at her.

She jumped back and the fist stopped in front of her face, and then an invisible force slammed into her body. Something she could not see or sense, something that hit her with SO much power that her nose snapped and blood gushed from it. Her jaw was crushed as well, and she knew that she was not going to be talking until that recovered. The blow was something Naruto had held back on... because he didn't like killing people. He put just enough power into the blow to incapacitate, but not enough to become an instant death.

Naruto dropped his Sage Mode.

Yachiru couldn't move her body, even if she tried nothing was happening.

"Your brain was shaken, you can't move... being awake at all shows some good resilience." Himawari informed Yachiru from Naruto's shoulder. Yachiru was spasming on the ground, unable to control her body in the slightest. Naruto closed his eyes, before he turned around and started to walk away.

This planet had been touched by the Seed-plot, he was 100% sure of it... infact, he could feel that somebody on this world had already ingested the Chakra Fruit... but because this place was different, the person who ingested this world's "Chakra Fruit" had not gained chakra... they had gained something different than chakra, and they had more willingly spread around that power.

The energy didn't feel as potent or powerful as the chakra Kaguya created by eating the chakra fruit.

"... My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my daughter Himawari Uzumaki... if I hear you are killing people for fun again... You won't get a second chance." Naruto warned her as he walked off. Naruto needed to find the person that had eaten the Chakra Fruit, and then he needed to make sure that the people of this world were not abusing the power they had been granted.

Yachiru was abusing her power, using it to kill normal humans who didn't seem able to actually see her as she killed them.

This world seemed to be connected to two others that he could sense.

Yachiru on the other hand looked at the man she could not sense. She could sense the child of his shoulder, but the man himself... she simply could not sense him. It was like he didn't even exist in her eyes, other than what her senses could pick up. He was somebody that had truly transcended humanity and reached a plane of existance that was higher than her own existance.

Was this what it was like to be in the presense of an actual god?

Shinigami, death gods, were not real gods... they aged, they could be killed... and most of all even normal souls could become Shinigami with training. They were pretty much just that... souls with powers, there was nothing really godly about them. They loved long life-spans, but they aged and died as well.

Yet here she was... in front of somebody that might as well be the first true god that she had ever seen in her life.

Somebody that was forever out of her reach.

So she laughed, even with her broken jaw she laughed and forced her body to move through the sheer force of her willpower. She stood up, her face broken and bruised, and she gave him a look of pure happiness.

She was NOT going to lose so pathetically against such a splendid opponent!

She rushed towards Naruto and raised her blade to stab him through the chest... and when she did her eyes widened when she felt the blade go right through him and appeared out of the other side of his chest.

She didn't hit Naruto... Naruto let her hit him, she knew that much when he looked around at her and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"So you can stand up, just so you know... even before I became what I am, a simply stab through the chest like this wouldn't take him down. I can heal from this in seconds." Naruto told her with a bored tone. He took a fist through the chest at 12 and healed from it easily, something as thin as a sword, even through the heart, would no kill him. Naruto elbowed her, and the sword came out of his body. The wound steamed and healed the second it did, showing just why he had no fear of taking her attack.

Yachiru laughed.

An opponent she could not defeat! That was what she was facing, no matter how much she stabbed or cut... the only blows that would land were those he let land, and he would just heal from them.

That was just beautiful, and opponent that could always stand in front of her... and always be that one person that she could truly challenge herself against.

He had even handicapped her, her left arm was useless now... and for the rest of her life it would remain useless.

When Naruto's finger glowed orange, and he flicked her in the head, she was sent FLYING as the ground around them cratered and cracked. Her head cracked as well, the bone and flesh broken so that she bled freely even as she was sent flying. She crashed into the ground several times, before she smashed through a boulder... and another boulder... and six trees... and another boulder... before she smashed into the side of a cliff and her body formed a crater.

She was knocked out even before she fell from the crater and hit the ground.

Naruto started to walk away.

She would live, he made sure of that... she would be in incredible pain, and would need weeks or months to recover, though he arm was useless forever... but she would live.

He wondered if she would turn her life around after this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Gonna be honest, most characters in Bleach can't even hurt Naruto. Naruto can take the FULL BRUNT of an attack that was hot and powerful enough to burn a hole through the moon in his base form, and remain uninjured by it. Bleach has not shown that level of power.**_  
 _ **His speed and power also FAR outclass everything ever shown in Bleach, able to create mountains just by running, and destroy mountains with the shockwaves of his fists... and that is without concentrating that power into one punch.**_

 _ **This fic is going to be part of a Series, and Bleach is just the First Verse of many that Naruto will visit. I will try to make each -Verse- stronger than the last.**_

 _ **If he gets a harem along the way, who knows, unless I am given reasons for chosing certain characters then I don't have reason to consider them.**_


	4. Chapter 4 My New Child

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What sad creatures." Naruto commented to his daughter as he looked at what surrounded him at the moment. It was an army, and the numbers were in the thousandss at the moment, yet Naruto didn't have an ounce of fear in his eyes. They were black creatures with white masks on their faces, and holes on their chests. There were about a dozen hundred that towered over the rest, possibly to the point that they were as tall as a Tailed Beast, but nowhere near as strong. They all looked the same for the most part, only one of the huge one were any different.

A huge one with a different white mask, a white mask shaped like that of a shark face.

He couldn't feel anything from these poor, deranged creatures but hunger... they were attracted to him it would seem. They were all drolling, hoping to use him to fufill their hunger. The power he had used earlier having attracted them, and he himself leaving a trail of possibly delicious energy behind him simply by walking.

He was like bait for these things.

They were like mindless animals in the case of many of them.

"About... six thousand of them." Himawari counted them with her Byakugan, her sight stretching out in all directions for miles.

She didn't seem that worried either.

Naruto held his hand above his head, and a large orange Rasenshuriken formed. The ball in the middle was about the size of a car, and the blades were much larger in span than that. Naruto twitched his finger, and he sent the attack spiralling towards the army. It was a slaughter, in a second over a hundred were sliced in half and exploded from the power of the attack that went through them. The attack changed directions, and the explosions of the creatures only caused more of them to explode. The Rasenshuriken continued to fly through the army, and cause that much more destruction as it flew.

The creatures that tried to escape weren't able to go far before they were killed.

The army quickly dwindled down into nearly nothing, and even the large creatures had their heads chopped off before they could react... the attack was blindingly fast. They only got a flash of orange before they were simply dead. It was a small mercy Naruto could give them, he could feel the endless hunger driving most of them far beyond the point of sanity. Very few, if any, of them were very sane.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and the Rasenshuriken expanded to the size of a mountain and the blast wave completely destroyed the forest they were in simply from the shockwave... the entire part of the army standing behind him had been destroyed. Naruto had stuck his feet to the ground with chakra to prevent himself from being knocked back. He had grabbed Himawari by her skirt to keep her from flying off as well. He had to laugh to himself, since she was trying to fly off from the force of the winds at the moment.

She looked like a tiny kite, trying to fly in the wind.

Then the winds died down, and... only a single creature survived... the crater that had formed where the forest had been was quickly filling up with water from a nearby river that had been caught in the blast.

He had made a new pond by accident... whoops.

...

A single creature survived?

"Well aren't you lucky?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the largest creature, the shark masked one. It was extremely injured, with entire trees stabbing into it's body, and boulders piercing it. It's mask was lightly cracked, and the nose of the mask completely broken off.

It was still a mindless creature only thinking about food though.

It laid on the ground, and opened it's mouth to use it's building sized tongue to lick the ground, devouring the remains of all of the creatures... pieces. It would lick the creatures up, scoop them into it's mouth, and then chew them before swallowing them. Then it would lick the ground and start the entire process over again, and it quickly gained more power as it did that. The power stayed deep inside of it, and it seemed to be gathering tightly into... something. Himawari watched it happen deep inside of the creatures body, all that power it was absorbing... and it's own power... it collected.

It collected, it mutated... and the black body of the creature on the outside of that one spot started to disintegrate.

Naruto couldn't see what was happening like Himawari could, but he could tell that the sick creature was not dying.

The mask shrunk and changed a little, before sinking into the body of the creature. Naruto raised an eyebrow when most of the body was gone, leaving behind a single entity inside of it, about a dozen times more powerful than the weakling that it had been. It was blue, for one thing, and it had a more sleak body... it stood at about 9 feet tall and was shark-like in nature. Thick white armor covered most of it's body, and it's mask was generally shark shaped as well. It had a long white shark fin for a tail, and it gained green glowing eyes. Long, wild blond hair back out of the back of the mask, like a mane of gold. It had shark teeth for shoulders, and it lacked any hands... only two large blades on each arm.

It DID have a feminine shape to it's narrower waist and thigh shape though, it stood on two legs, but the "hands" of the creature were stabbing into the ground... so it was possibly four legged.

It's gender might be female.

"Esta sucediendo algo aqui?" A female voice asked from not a large distance away. Naruto turned around in shock that there was another person around. He didn't understand her language, and without connecting his heart to her heart he had no other way to understand her. She was a tall woman, standing a few inches under 6 feet tall. She had mocha colored skin, and bright green eyes, as well as golden blond and shaggy hair. She was huge breasted, and wore rather... revealing clothes.

In her arms was a baby, one that looked just like she did, but was a newborn baby. They seemed like they were rather simple people. The baby was about a few months old, and had her mother's mocha skin color, as well as her green eyes... though she also had thicker eyelashes. She had tiny tuffs of wilf blond hair, and was staring around her with wild abandon.

It looked like neither of them could see the large shark-like creature staring at them with hunger.

"... Hunger!" The creature shouted as it rushed towards them, and Naruto appeared in front of it and slammed his elbow into it's neck before it could get any closer. It was slammed into the ground at that moment, and Naruto stepped on top of it's head to push it harder into the ground.

"Also que no puedo ver?" The woman said as she saw a shark head shaped indent appear in the ground underneath Naruto's foot. She could tell something was there that she was unable to see, even if her words were something that Naruto couldn't understand.

The baby started to cry, and Naruto looked at it and smiled for a moment.

Babies were just so precious.

The shark-fang shaped shoulder blade of the creature detached, and while Naruto was distracted it shot towards the woman. Naruto heard the sound of it firing, and he looked it at... and from a distance of 3 feet away, that split second was all the fang needed for it to hit the woman.

She was pierced right through the chest, right through the right lung... the attack went all the way through her, and she went into instant shock at the fact that she now had a watermelon sized hole in her chest. Her right arm completely popped off her body and landed on the ground, and she cradled her baby with her left hand even as she hit the ground.

Naruto glared death at the creature... the Hollow souled creature who thought of nothing but hunger.

That was what it would be called, a Hollow.

Naruto used his foot, and crushed the Hollow's head that very second, before he rushed over to the bleeding woman.

She would be dead soon, that much was obvious.

She smiled bitterly as she looked down at herself, and her crying baby. Naruto and Himawari's eyes filled with tears... Naruto was an emotional dude by nature, seeing a woman looking at her child with such bitterness that she was dying... while dying was something that was too sad for him not to cry at. Himawari hopped of Naruto's shoulder and looked away from the scene, and the woman looked up into Naruto's tear filled eyes.

"Usted es una buena persona... No se por que, pero me siento... como que... puedo confiar... en ti." The woman said as she lifted her baby up to him weakly. Naruto looked wide eyed at this as she gave him a weak smile as she grew pale faced. "Por favor criarla... con amor. El amor... que no puede... darle mas." She spoke weakly as Naruto held her baby gently in his arms, cradling the baby as if it were his own.

The woman smiled at that.

'She can't... she is trusting me to... raise her child?' Naruto thought to himself. Sure, he knew about the aura of dependability he gave off... but this dying woman was trusting him with her child!?

"Se una buena chica... Tier... Harribel." The woman said as she poked the forehead of her dying child. Naruto closed his eyes, he guessed those last words were for the child itself... Tier Harribel. The child's name was Tier Harribel, and the woman's arm fell limply to her side... she was so self-assured that she was going to be able to trust him with her child.

He wasn't going to let her down, even if he didn't know who she was... or know her.

If a baby was given to him, Naruto Uzumaki was not a man to shirk the responsibility entrusted with him.

"Hima... say hello to your new sister... Tier." Naruto spoke gently to his daughter, and Himawari looked at the baby that her father was gently holding. Naruto shifted the baby to hold her with one arm, before he used his other arm to lift up the body of the mother of his new daughter. He needed to find her a proper burial place.

Naruto sighed to himself.

Well... it would seem that his mission to find the Chakra Fruit was going to be delayed for another 100 years... give or take a few years.

"Why... why would you raise her, she is just going to die?" Himawari asked as she looked at the baby with a sense of anger on her face.

Why would her father place them through this again!?

To love this baby, only for it to grow old and die on them... how cruel was that!?

"Because, this child needs us... she needs a father who can love her, bring her happiness... even if she is doomed to die at the hands of time, I will still love her and cherish the memories I have of raising her." Naruto told her. He wasn't afraid of losing people to the test of time, or rather, he wasn't as afraid as Himawari. He knew that people died, it was something that was unavoidable for most.

Love was more powerful than fear to him though.

The baby in his arms would grow old and die, and he would love her through the entire process of her life... and as she died he would hold her hand and wish her well in the afterlife.

Himawari frowned and gripped her fist as she gave the baby a look that showed more than just anger.

Confusion.

"That baby is not my sister... my only sibling is Boruto." Himawari said with a certain level of harshness. The baby wasn't related to her by blood, and she just met it... so of course she wasn't going to consider Tier her sister. She was also rather heartbroken about then recent family loses that they had, and confused at how Naruto could so easily raise the child of somebody he did not know.

"If you see her as a sister is up to you Hima... but forever is a long time to sulk. I would rather live forever, and spend all those years helping others and loving them... than fearing the sadness love brings." Naruto spoke to her gently as he rocked Tier in one arm. He carried the mother gently in his other arm as well, not even minding the blood that she was getting on him.

He had a new home to build.

A home to raise Tier in.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Time Moves On

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Roman Hispania.

That was the name of the culture that Naruto had taken to raising his new daughter in. The land had been conquered by the Romans a few years before Naruto had come the the planet. Home life was pretty... simple. It was actually extremely simple, this world was SO far behind in technology it was frankly hilarious for them. This world was practically in the stone age when compared to the Elemental Nations, who had huge skyscrapers, air fortresses capable of supportings armies, advanced television systems and gaming systems... as well as holographic technologies.

Himawari, who had become used to a certain level of comfort was certainly annoyed by the lack of a washing machine.

Naruto was used to having a razor to shave his stubble, so even a few years of a lack of proper shaving had left him with a bit of a beard. It wasn't long, he had managed to make sure to trim it to a short length... he was an adult male, he grew hair on his face. Just because his people didn't have arm or leg hair in most cases, and neither chest or back hair, didn't mean that facial hair was something he couldn't grow.

Himawari sure didn't like the facial hair when he kissed her goodnight (on the forehead or cheek).

She called it "Prickly".

The cultures were also much more primative, focusing on fighting and killing each other for sport. Gladiators, and female gladiatrix. were those that would risk their lives every single day that they were called to fight to the death for the amusement of the people. These people worshipped gods, prayed to them, and even payed tributes to people who frankly didn't inspire much confidence in their ability to lead... in Naruto's opinion that was, who was an actual leader himself and had led a nation into prosperity in the short time of a few years... and had continued to lead a nation for over 160 years without problem.

Raising Tier had been a breeze for him, having the experience of being a Father and Grandfather raising her was just something he knew how to do.

Naruto had learned the local language, it only took a day for him with Shadow Clones, and had taught it to Himawari... and as time went on Tier was starting to get a hang on the language.

Naruto sheltered Tier.

This world... it was _horrible_.

Male and female treatment was nowhere near considered equal, and he was disgusted to see how people treated their own families in this world. Naruto would see _babies_ being placed outside in the wilderness or in placed where they would be taken and raised into slavery. He would see fathers abusing their families, and women just letting it happen! If the father didn't pick up the baby after it was born, the baby was considered to _not_ be part of the family and either killed or given away... into slavery, or just left outside to die.

1/4th of the babies born died before they ever turned 1.  
1/2 of all children died before they even turned 10.

Heck, women could only have legal rights AFTER they had given birth to three live babies, and slaves had to give birth four times before they had any rights. It was a cruel world, but Naruto didn't want to go to other nations and find out it was even worse there. It was easier to just keep Tier from finding out about these sorts of things.

Naruto heard the little pitter patter of feet, and he could see tiny hands pulling on the hem of his tunic... he couldn't help it, his normal clothes made him seem very out of place. He greatly disliked the man-skirt that he was wearing, even more so because his large size (with his height and muscle) made it hard for him to find something that could actually fit him. He felt overexposed, but at least he had been able to wrap an orange cloth around his waist... that had nothing to do with being exposed, but at least he had orange.

It also helped that he murdered a golden lion and was using it's skin as a cape to drape over his shoulders, adding a bit of a wild touch to his outfit.

"Papa, I washed clothes!" Little Tier called out, and he looked down at her. She only came up to his knee in height, and she was buck naked at the moment. She had grown out a bit, her little tuff of hair had grown out more wildly. She kept it rather short, but still at a more feminine length. It was spiked hair, and she kept the back much longer than the front of her hair. She had a tight little figure, mostly because she was an active child and had trouble gaining fat... she wanted to be a gladiatrix when she grew up, so she "Trained" herself.

Naruto leaned down, he was currently cooking over a wooden fire, in a stone stove... since it had been Hinata who had been the family cook for the longest time, and he hadn't cooked for himself since he was a teen... it had taken him a bit before he had gotten used to being a cook again.

Tier was holding soaking wet clothes, while Himawari steamed in annoyance not far away. She was naked and holding her body.

Those were HER clothes that Tier had "washed", and it was Himawari's duty to wash the clothes. She had always helped her mother do chores, and she had expected this to stay the same... she didn't expect some little helper, who she didn't even want around, to just come up and take over her duties as the _real_ daughter.

Naruto carried Tier over to the window, before he took the clothes and hung them up so that they could dry off in the sun.

"My helpful little sweetheart." Naruto told her with a twinkle in his eye. Yes, in the few years that Tier had been alive Naruto had been able to get a job... as a gladiator (don't judge him, he mostly killed lions and tigers... and unlike others, he did it with his bare hands)... and he had been able to afford to own property. He had many admired, both male and female... again, he didn't even bother with either gender. Romans were very... open with their sexual preferences. Gay men were free to be gay, though they were silently judged for it, and people were often caught staring at the opposite gender.

Heck, that was disgusting on it's own when they were staring at girls and boys who had yet to enter puberty.

He had gotten marraige offers to have his daughter, both real and adopted, married off!

Those people stopped walking straight when he shoved things up their asses.

Tier planted a wet kiss on his cheek, before she giggled at how his fuzz tickled her... once more, no razor to shave his face as well as he wanted to. The most he could do was trim it down until it was barely there.

"I cooked breakfast, cleaned the house, and _properly_ washed the sheets." Himawari said with a narrow eyed stare at Tier. Tier, being the child she was, didn't even notice the look of general dislike that Himawari sent towards her. She knew it was wrong of her to dislike Tier, but she refused to accept her as a true family member. Even after 6 years, she couldn't stand it that Naruto was accepting her into the family.

Every year... every fucking year Tier got a year older, and grew a year closer to her death!

How could Naruto watch her grow, and NOT be depressed all the time!?

"And I appreciate that, but I remember when you were..." Naruto started to say, before Tier grabbed his cheeks and played with his mouth like any curious and excitable child would. She was grinning at him, and she was staring at his longer than normal canines. The same canines that Himawari had inherited from him, though hers were less noticable and bit shorter. "wonce wher age two." Naruto finished saying, though it was more garbled.

Tier just laughed like any child would at how funny he sounded.

"I'm going to go get dressed... oh, and the bacon is burning." Himawari told Naruto as she turned around and started to walk out of the room. Naruto jerked his head, and sure enough the bacon was burning up a little. The edges were getting a little more burnt, so he flipped them off of the iron pan... he made it himself, and onto a wooden plate. Naruto sighed in relief, before he poured the bacon grease out of the pan and into a glass jar... the people of this world were evolved enough to the point they knew how to blow glass.

Using the fat from the bacon, Naruto was able to actually make real soap... because frankly, he was disgusted by how some people took baths in literal piss.

Yes, on this world the people actually took baths in piss.

Nope, Naruto decided to fuck that, and he made himself an outdoor bath by digging a hole and using Lava Release he covered the bottom of the bath and the sides of it with stone, before he filled it up with CLEAN spring water... he had to do this more manually, but it was worth it. Whenever Naruto needed to bathe, something he turned into a small famnily bonding time, he used the Boil Release to or Lava Release to heat up the water with lava rocks or by simply putting out hot steam from his body.

The soap was obvious for the cleaning, because of that his family was one of the more well groomed people around.

He didn't know how to make shampoo... but thankfully, his family had the kind of hair that allowed for them to use soap for that too. Himawari's hair flared out at the sides to naturally take the shape of a leaf, so she had wild hair that wasn't affected by frizz, and Tier had her mother's extremely wild hair.

"Himawari, clean the bath will you, love yooooouuu." Naruto teased his daughter. She needed to accept Tier as part of the family, because like it or not Naruto had long since accepted her... the second he held her in his arms with the purpose of raising her she had become his daughter. That was how it worked for him.

Himawari just had a hard time accepting change.

"Shark fin soap for din!" Tier said, asking if they could have shark fin SOUP for dinner. She had messed up a little, but it was fine, he understood what she was trying to say.

Tier... in a rather awkward, for him, way had her own affection for sharks. She was completely fascinated by the sea creatures. She loved the ocean, she loved lakes, she loved water, and she loved taking baths because of it. She would never leave the water if Naruto didn't make her leave, and Naruto didn't set the rules so that she needed him around before she could go into the water.

He swore that she had some connection to the water.

He theorized that her early interaction at such a young age with that shark hollow had granted her a connection with sharks and the ocean.

Naruto was afraid that connection to the Hollow would affect her personality.

So he taught her about the importance of bonds, cherishing them and trying to protect them. He taught her that all power came at a sacrifice, either that being time or something greater. He taught her that when your comrades died, they didn't truly die as long as you carried their memory in your heart.

He tried to place in her the core beliefs that he hoped would make her a great person.

"Hmmmmm, that sounds nice... but Papa has a match tonight. How about it, want to have some boar tonight... or lion instead?" Naruto asked her, and his mocha skinned princess smiled at him. She was missing a few of her teeth, near the back but it wasn't too visible... she had lost them, they were loose anyway and would be replaced, when she bit into something a bit too hard for her.

Himawari walked back into the room, dressed her a gown with a yellow sash over her chest.

"Yeeeeaaaah, even lions fall before the bite of a shark!" Tier called out excitedly, she used to be even more excitable a year ago. It seemed that she started to grow a bit more cool of a personality as she grew older and trained herself more.

"I want ramen." Himawari told Naruto, and he licked his lips with a grin on his face. He still loved ramen, it was an inherited love from his parents... both of them, but more so his mother Kushina.

"Ramen is gross." Tier moaned with her arms crossed in front of her childish chest. Naruto grinned at her, before he pinched her rear-end playfully. She yelped and covered her butt as he placed her on the ground. He gave her a swat on the butt, before he laughed.

"Go get dressed Tier." Naruto told her with a twinkle in his eye, and she nodded and ran off to go do her papa's will. Naruto looked at the bacon, before Himawari walked up to the plate and took a few pieces and started to chew on them. Naruto rubbed the top of her head, and she smiled at him brightly.

"A little burnt... Mom is a better cook." Himawari told him playfully, and he ruffled her hair.

"Excuse me Hima if I am a century or more out of practice, doesn't stop you from eating it... your name might be Sunflower, but you are a little piggy." Naruto said as he poked her tummy. She gave him a look... she was NOT overweight! She had a tight and toned body of a ninja, trained at a young age! She was the child of two of the strongest ninja in the village, even the whole world, and the grandchild of two legendary ninja as well... her father was THE most legendary ninja!

She was not fat... she just had a little bit of chub on her rounded face... something she got from her father... something HE got from HIS mother!

"Hahaha, how long have you been thinking of that one?" Himawari asked him with a slight smile.

"... About a week now." Naruto admitted shamefully, a cloud of depression hanging over his head. Tier came out of her room, and made her way over to him. He picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder, and he placed Himawari on his right shoulder.

With that said, he walked out of his home and made his way towards the coliseum that he would be doing his fighting in.

It was a short walk, only a few minutes... but people bowed and showed respect to him as he passed by them.

He passed by the guards of the coliseum entrance without a care, before he dropped Tier and Himawari on the inside of the gate as the iron bars closed behind him.

Gates opened up all around him, and large lions came out of the cages. Naruto stretched his limbs out without a care. He could kill beasts ten times the size of these ones with raw strength, no problem... even larger than that. These things were NOTHING compared to the shit you would see at the Chunin Exams in his day... and even then they were nothing compared to the Clones of the Ten-Tails that Naruto had been able to kill with punches and kicks at 16 years old... and those were super durable clones of a chakra beast.

He could hear people chanting his name.

"Hercules! Hercules!"

...

Or at least they were cheering the name that Naruto had randomly came up with on the spot, and to cover his immense physical might Naruto told the people that he was the son of a god... and they bought it easily. They saw his strength, and they didn't even try denying it... those that did were treated as fools. His strength alone was all of the proof they needed of his godly heritage.

Naruto elbowed a lion in the face, breaking it's neck and sending it crashing into the ground, before he hopped up and kicked a second lion in the ribs and sent it flying into the third lion. Both lions smashed into the wall and left a crater behind, and they fell to the ground dead as well... Their meat would be well used, this was no different than the slaughtering of an animal for food.

He made it quick and mostly painless.

He placed a fourth lion in a headlock and lifted it into the air, before he slammed the lion's muzzel into his knee and crushed it's head. Naruto ripped the head off the lion before he threw it into the audience.

Blood loving weirdos.

Naruto didn't even enjoy doing this, yet the audience was just eating it up like wild animals. They were fighting over the head of the lion, not minding as they were covered in the blood of his kill. He flipped a lion over his shoulder and slammed it into the dirt, before he stomped and crushed it's head before he jumped and landed on the back of another beast. Naruto slammed his fist into it's spine, breaking it clean in half... and sending the lion into shock... before it quickly died from the blow.

He thrust his fist into the chest of another lion, before he ripped out it's heart and threw it to the ground... the lion stayed on it's feet for a bit... before falling onto it's side as well.

Naruto sighed, before he kicked the last lion with a kick to the face that sent it flying high into the air, before creating a crater when it smashed into the ground.

All of the lions were dead, and Naruto started to walk towards the gate... and he was handed his winnings for surviving as he collected his children and made his way back home.

Tier was gushing over how much she wanted to be a gladiatrix, while Himawari was wiping the blood off of him with a wet rag.

He could NOT wait until he got home and took a bath.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Growing Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Check out my profile for a chance to see me in person.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Tier was frustrated, not matter HOW hard she trained herself over the last decade... she never got any closer to reaching the levels of strength that she had seen Himawari and her father had. With a single attack, her body would fall before the might of her younger sister... and the second she tried to train with Naruto she felt as if she was shaming herself by not being powerful enough.

On a side note, she noted how strange it was that Himawari never grew older or got bigger... and how youthful Naruto was staying.

She had grown a lot in the last few years, she was standing just a few inches underneath 6 feet tall, and her body had become seductively toned. She had wide child birthing hips, and she had large breasts that gave many women reason to be jealous of. She had kept mostly the same wild hairstyle, though it had grown out from tomboyishly short, to feminine short... while retaining the spiky wild look that she prided herself on.

Her eyelashes had grown thicker, now the blond color they had was completely evident, something that could not be missed.

Her face, once pudgy with babyfat, was now slimmed down and toned... narrow and pleasing to the eye. She had changed her clothes though.

She was a gladiatrix now.

She wore a pleated bronze skirt, though you could see black cloth underneath the bronze armor. She had decided to go for less protecting, to imitate Naruto, so she went the least possible amount of armor. She wore a small chest-plate that exposed about half of her chest, and to protect her jaw she wore a cut-off version of the helmet. The helmet went around her lower face, but it was easy to remove if she needed to do it. She had bronze forearm protectors, with a bronze shield being on her right arm... and she was holding a sword with that same warm.

Himawari had stopped going outside, she had noticed that... Himawari no longer went outdoors, infact... Naruto pretended that she had died. When asked, he would always answer that she was no longer walking amongst them. Tier could understand that, if anyone found out about a girl who didn't age, they would try and torture her... so for the sake of the sister she loved, she would sacrifice her pride in being a blunt person by nature and lie.

Naruto had taught her many life lessons, many of them about how hard work and self-sacrifice were superior to stealing the work of others and sacrificing others before yourself.

She was forced to take a knee as she panted, sweat dripping down her body.

The opponent in front of truly a monster.

She was training with her father.

"Good work Tier, you are imroving." Naruto told her with a smile on his face. Over the years, as she matured... while she was still a very happy person, she didn't really show it. She was very disappointed with herself, and that disappointment had turned her into a person that hid her emotions.

She didn't want to worry anyone with her jealousy.

"Thank you, but I still can't scratch your armor." Tier told him as she looked at his "armor"... which was literally the clothes he wore. He didn't wear metal armor, he had no need to wear armor... nobody ever touched him. Nobody could catch him, hit him, or even pose a threat to him. He could destroy metal weapons with the tips of his fingers, and he could cause armies to stand down just by glaring at them.

Naruto didn't have a single drop of sweat on him.

It was like he was truly a god in the flesh... and she a mere mortal.

"Don't worry about that, you do just fine in the arena." Naruto told her with a laid back tone. Naruto sat down on the ground, and she sat down across from him. She smiled for a moment and took her jaw protector off... she was a woman, and her jaw was naturally weaker than a male jaw. That was a weakness that she prefered to protect... she had seen Naruto tap people's jaws and knock them out by shaking their brains as he called it. So, she protected her weakness... kind of strange considering the lack of armor she wore on most of her body.

Tier looked at Naruto with a smile for a moment when he rubbed her head affectionately.

"Thank you, that means very much to me... can you tell me about my Mother? I have been wondering about her... I look nothing like Himawari, do we have different mothers?" Tier asked Naruto... and she had a point. Himawari was obviously Naruto's daughter... she had his eyes, his cheeks, his face, his eye color, a similar skin color, if a bit lighter... she had very much in common with him, and they had family whisker marks.

She had Naruto's hair color and his spiky hair... and that was it.

"Yes, you and Himawari share different mothers... and honestly, I can't tell you much about your mother. I didn't even know her name." Naruto told Tier honestly. He didn't believe in lying to people he loved.

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Tier asked with a level headed tone. She had grown into a very mature woman, her martial arts and sword training allowing for her to have some mental training to keep a cool head.

"You might be my daughter, but you didn't come from my blood... Your mother gave you to me when she was dying. I swore to myself to raise you with love, and I have been... I truly do love you Tier." Naruto said as he smiled brightly at her. She smiled as well, because she knew it... she would have never known that she wasn't his real daughter if he didn't admit it to right to her face when she asked. Her entire life he treated her just like a daughter, with love... she didn't throw a fit, because before now she never asked about her mother.

She didn't ask, so she didn't get an answer to an unasked question.

Naruto always told her that family were the ones who loved you, and you loved right back... they didn't have to be related by blood.

"You explained that well." Tier complimented, and Naruto scratched the tip of his nose.

"Well, I have been waiting for you to ask this question for awhile. I had been practicing to myself." Naruto admitted. Every child was curious about their parents, he knew for a fact he had been curious as to why he didn't have any of them himself.

"... So where is Mother buried?" Tier asked as she looked up at the sky.

"The moon... I figured she deserved to be buried somewhere just as beautiful as the daughter that she gave me. I went to the moon, and buried her there so that her resting place would never be disturbed." Naruto told the teenager with a bright, sappy smile on his face. Tier laughed and rubbed a tear out of her eye. She had to admit, if anyone else in the world had told her that she would have slayed them for spewing such lies.

She would have challenged them to a duel in the arena, and slayed them for the amusement of the many while she avenged the memory of her mother.

"The moon... when I die, can you bury me at the bottom of the ocean?" Tier asked, and she didn't know why she asked... she just felt that Naruto could make it happen.

Naruto smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"Anything for you... okay, want to get back to training?" Naruto asked her as he stood up and dusted himself off. Tier followed after him, and she held her sword with a firm grip as she stared at him. She placed her jaw protector back on, before she changed her eyes from warm to cold.

She didn't wait for him to say that he was ready.

She moved first, and she slashed at him with her sword... before she quickly changed to defense when he used two fingers to poke at her with a superior range. His fingers poked her shield and she went rushing backwards against her will. She hung in there though, and she threw her sword at him while chasing after it. He caught her sword, and dodged a kick that she threw at him, and then another kick when she hopped into the air while spinning... and then a third kick when her first kick came around for a second round.

She had long, powerful legs, so he trained her in a style that fit those legs.

She tucked her legs in and hid behind her shield, and that shield was hit by an ungodly (for her)show of strength as metal clashed with metal. She was sent flying, but landed on her feet and took several steps backwards to balance herself.

She had to get her sword back.

"Can I have my sword back?" Tier asked as she held her hand out, and Naruto tossed it to her. She caught it and smiled at Naruto, before becoming serious again. Naruto wasn't the type of person to take a person's weapon away... not when he wasn't threatened by that weapon. He could have snapped her sword in half like a twig, so there was nothing for him to fear by giving it back to her.

He didn't rush him, she slowly moved towards him with cautious eyes, keeping track of his feet with her eyes.

Naruto taught her to watch feet, because when somebody moved they always shifted their feet just a little. You could tell where a person was going to be just by watching where their feet moved, even if the opponent was faster than you.

His right foot shifted, and then her eyes widened when he vanished with speed no human eye could track.

She heard the soft tap of a foot on the ground, to her right side... and she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She lowered her weapon.

She lost that round, when Naruto had a hand on you, that pretty much meant that it was over. She learned that he had many inhuman abilities, and when he was right next to you unless you had the speed to get away... that usually signalled a lose. Her father was a mostly close range person, but he had a good number of long range abilities. Heck, the only reason she lasted this long was because the training was more of a work out for her.

By human standards, she was strong... she wasn't the strongest around, she did have the limits of her body that she just couldn't grow passed... but she was strong.

She knew she was "Human Strong"... but not "Godly Strong".

The difference was clear to her.

"Good job, you watched the feet. Now go home, you smell like sweat... take a bath with Himawari... I'm sure that she will open up to you eventually." Naruto told her, and Tier looked downcast for a moment.

Himawari never talked to her when she didn't have to... it was like she was purposely being avoided at all costs.

Himawari only looked at her with sad eyes, never happy ones.

"Why does Himawari hate me?" Tier asked the only person she believed would answer her.

"She doesn't hate you... she is afraid of you. Himawari used to have a big brother and a mother, but they both died awhile ago. She is afraid of you, because she doesn't want to outlive another sibling... She has closed off her heart to you for the very reason that if she loves you, she will have to see you die." Naruto explained to her, and Tier looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.

That was surprising for her to hear.

"Thank you for telling me this... Father, if I were close to death... would you be able to save me?" Tier asked Naruto, who nodded.

"I could heal you, but that is up to you." Naruto told her, and she smiled for a moment.

"If I die a death involving noble sacrifice, please let me die. You have taught me a lot, but this is something I decided for myself. If my death means something, then let me go to the afterlife in peace." Tier told him, and he nodded to her.

If that was what she wished, then he would follow those wishes.

He was surprised when she leaned up... more than leaned actually, she had to get on the very tips of her toes and grab his head before she could pull him down and kiss him on the cheek.

His eyes did widen for a moment, before they softened and he smiled at her.

He rubbed the top of her head, and he smacked her on the butt and watched as she left to go get herself cleaned off of the grime that she had built up training today.

Sadly, Tier bore a sexual attraction to him... which in this day and age was widely accepted as something people did. The tales of Gods were SO filled with incest it wasn't even funny anymore... to Tier, Naruto was the only male in the world that was constantly proving himself to her in strength, and in the strength of his heart. He was the man in charge, the top dog, and the only true person that she would ever allow herself to submit to. Nobody else was able to match him in her eyes.

So she viewed him as not only a father, but also the one she wanted to marry.

"That girl, what am I going to do with her?" Naruto asked himself sarcastically, but he did have a fond smile on his face.

Oh well, he looked forward to seeing what the future held.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Father's Duty is to Believe

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

War.

For humans, it meant something that would end many hundreds, if not hundreds of thousands of lives in a short span of time. For the veterans of war, it was both welcome and unwelcome depending on the person... some thrived in it, and others despised everything about it. It was an unchanging thing, humans, by nature, were selfish and vilent creatures.

Naruto watched from the sky, Himawari on his shoulder, as the newest war in this world broke out.

Tier had requested to him to not join in on it, or end it.

 _"Father! Please, allow me the chance to gain glory for your name in war! If anything, allow me this! Allow me to bring fight for my country, where I was born and you raised me! Allow me to fight for you!"_

He remembered her exact words to him, words that he had thought about for a single second. He didn't need to think on them much, she had been serious. She didn't want him to fight in the war, because she knew he could end it with his Killing Intent alone. He could cripple the entire enemy army just by forcing them to break via seeing the horrific images of their deaths brought on by his willingness to kill them... the intent that he could easily bring to truth before any of them could register they died.

This was not his war, yet it was his daughter's war to fight... and even though it had been a few years since she had learned of him not being her blood father... he still did his duty as father.

If she wanted to fight in a war, and possibly die... it was her choice to make.

She was her own woman, and no matter what he would be proud of her... if she lived or died, then he would be the proudest father in the world. He hated to see her die, or kill others, but to see her making her own choices and following them through to the end... to show her resolve and possibly find her path in life or death. He would support her as a father could, and believe in her. Just like his father had believed in him, he would believe in Tier to find herself in this war.

"Daddy! Please, stop the war! People are dying like crazy!" Himawari shouted out at him, for the first time in years showing worry on her face as she looked down at Tier fighting a losing battle. She had already slain over 60 people, but she was growing tired and making mistakes as she fought on.

"No." Naruto told her firmly, a look of sad pride still on his face as he watched his little Tier fight in a war he could end with ease.

"Tier is going to die!" Himawari shouted out in concern for Tier, the first time in... ever that she had actually shown anything for Tier other than dislike or sadness. Naruto knew that Himawari loved Tier, even if she didn't show it... she had watched as Tier grew into a fine woman, even if she was jealous of Tier and her ability to die and grow old. She had grown to truly love the mocha skinned child, even though she was a grown woman in age comparison she was but a child before Naruto and Himawari.

"Then she dies, what happens rests on Tier's shoulders." Naruto spoke with a grim tone as he saw Tier get shot in the shoulder with an arrow. She yanked it out and pushed it through a man's helmet and slayed him in cold blood. That was her first true injury in the war so far, but he would not waver.

Until the war was over, or Tier died... he would not interfere.

Those were Tier's wishes, and he HAD to believe in her!

"How... How could you be so cruel!?" Himawari asked with tears in her eyes, because even though Tier slashed out a man's throat, she was stabbed in the back with a dagger... it wasn't fatally deep, on in a fatal spot, but she was still stabbed.

"It is not cruelity, it is love. Himawari, you have yet to truly learn what it means to endure... You are always willing to give up hope, and take the easy way out. Shinobi are those who endure all challenges, and come out the better for it. Tier might die, infact it is likely today is her final day alive... and she requested that I stay out of this war, and let her fight for her people. I will watch with pride as she fights for what she believes in... seeing her get hurt kills me, but I will endure it for Tier." Naruto lectured Himawari with dead serious eyes, and she flinched for a moment. She couldn't help but admit that he was right.

If there was a chance for her to die, she would take it right away... but her body healed at an unnatural rate... and while Naruto had the Truth-Seeking Balls... those also destroyed Souls, meaning they would be erased from existance itself and NEVER have a chance to be reunited with their family.

She didn't want to endure.

She could see the pain in Naruto's eyes, and she had to wonder how it was possible for him to watch with such pain in his heart... yet still stay so strong and look at Tier with nothing but love and pride.

"... Oh no..." Himawari said as Tier was stabbed all the way through the torso, before she recieved a spear through the womb and blood gushed from her wounds and mouth. She fell to her knees, and managed to pull the spear from her womb... before she used it to stab the man who basically killed her right through the heart.

Then she fell onto her face and stopped moving.

Naruto's Killing Intent flared, and the BOTH armies froze before his might as he descended from the sky and onto the ground, his glowing form unnatural to them. Naruto landed on the ground in front of Tier, before he picked her up into his arms and smiled at her... just like how she gave him a bloody smile as well.

"Did I make you... pr... proud?" Tier asked Naruto, even as he floated into the sky again and glared at the armies... he flew off and away from the war... and he travelled above the clouds and looked at the planet below for the perfect spot. Tier waited for the answer, and Himawari was looking away from Tier with forced cold eyes... barely hiding her sadness.

When Naruto landed, he held Tier tighter than before.

"There has never been a moment I haven't been proud of you." Naruto told her with sincere emotion. Even as she was dying in his arms, he made sure that she was happy and didn't see how much he wanted to cry.

Children should never die before their parents, even adopted children.

Tier smiled at him, before her eyes widened briefly when she saw that they were standing on top of the ocean itself. She had tears in her eyes, before she smiled bitterly at him... she still loved him, but she knew what his actions meant.

She was going to die soon, and she was being buried where she wanted to be buried.

At the bottom of the ocean.

Naruto started to push Boil Release Chakra out of his body, creating an steam/air bubble around them as they sank into the ocean at a high rate... Naruto's glowing body lighting up the darkness of the ocean for Tier to see every fish and sea creature they passed. Her green eyes were joyful and sorrowful as they got lower and lower into the ocean, and she could see a great many sharks gathering around them... Naruto was purposely attracting her favorite sea creature with his connection to nature.

The sharks changed the lower they got, when one breed rached their depth limit, new breeds of shark replaced them... and soon she was seeing sharks she had never seen before in her entire life.

"Father... am I allowed to have regrets?" Tier asked as she looked up into the ocean, and they reached the bottom of the ocean at that very moment... Naruto's feet landing on the bottom of it.

"No!" Himawari shouted at Tier. If they were being forced to watch her die, then she was not allowed to die with regrets.

"Yes... Most people have a regret or two. If you have them, that is normal." Naruto lectured her gently, both for Himawari and Tier's sakes. He felt that they both needed this guidance.

"... I regret not... being _with_ you. I regret how... foolish I was to... wait... I regret... how Himawari... never called me sister... I... I regret... I regret.. how I never... never... never became... a mother." Tier said as the light in her eyes started to fade away, and her body grew more cold. She was crying at this point, and Himawari's heart had shattered when she heard that Tier had loved her so much.

"I am so sorry Tier... You are my..." Himawari started to say... before Tier died, and her eyes lost all life in them. Yet, she did have a smile on her face as the light of her life perished. Naruto placed her body on the ocean floor, before he placed a hand over her body and healed all of her injuries. Naruto smiled at her, even in death she had grown into a beautiful woman, one that he could truly be proud of... both inside and out.

'Rest in peace, my sweet little girl.' Naruto thought as he transfered Sage Chakra to her, and her body started to quickly turn into stone... preserving her beauty for the rest time, or until the stone eroded thanks to the water around it. Naruto wouldn't worry about it though, because her stone statue had a smile on it's face, showing that she did die happy, despite her good few regrets.

Himawari as crying and saying how sorry she was to Tier.

Naruto started to cry for a moment, but he stood strong and simple flew up and blasted the two of them out of the water and into the sky.

It was raining, yet there was a hole in the clouds showing the moon.

Tier's mother was crying for her lost daughter, of that Naruto was sure. Naruto exited his powered up form, before he landed on top of the water and started to walk away from Rome.

He was done with that country, it was time to continue his mission.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Power of a God

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... You have come back... and your clothes have changed." Naruto commented as he sensed a person appear behind him. He knew this person by feel alone, even though it had been over 500 years since they had last fought each other. Himawari, bless her heart, was currently asleep in their current home... a nice little place in the middle of a deserted island. He was combing the island currently for any sign of the signature of the Chakra Fruit.

In 500 years, he hadn't found much, not much other than the smallest of traces of it.

It was Yachiru Unohana, and she was wearing different clothes than before.

She wore a black kimono top, with black hakama pants... over her back was a white haori with a symbol on the back of it. Her left arm was still useless to her, as it would be for her entire life, and was cut off long ago, leaving her arm a stumb at the biscep. She held her blade with a reverse grip now, but she had grown stronger than before. He was sure of that, because her energy had nearly doubled since he had last seen her... it also seemed much more focused than before.

Like she had learning some sort of Healing Art.

"I joined a rather... new group, the Gotei 13... my name is Yachiru Kenpachi now, the first Captain of the 11th Squad... a title I do not deserve because of you. You defeated me, and could have killed me... So I am here to kill you." Yachiru told him. She had spent 500 years training in how to improve all of her skills, not just her sword skills. She had tried to research a way to return her arm to her... but other than cutting it off... which she did. She just needed to find a way to grow a new arm.

She didn't find anyway to do that, sadly... so she was down an arm... a useless arm but still an arm.

"Such Bloodlust in your eyes." Naruto said in an amused tone as he looked back at her. He truly was amused, because even now she wasn't strong enough to truly hurt him.

"I learned how to use Kido... Hado, Bakudo, Kaido... proper Shunpo, a more refined Hakuda. I have surpassed you in every way." Yachiru spoke with confidence that she had grown stronger than him. Naruto sighed in annoyance, and her brow furrowed her anger at that.

He didn't believe her.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe the twin lotuc. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far Heavens! Hado: 73 - Soren Sakatsui!" Yachiru chanted as she pointed her fist at him, and a ball of blue flames formed in front of it. That flame rushed towards Naruto and expanded to great sizes, and burned the ground that it touched instantly. The heat was amazing to be sure, and th blast range was wide... the attack power was very great.

Naruto let the attack wash over him, and he sat through it with his arms crossed.

Weak.

He had taken MUCH stronger attacks before.

Attacks that could slice a moon in half, and he had taken it at point blank range, and he had blocked the very same attack with a single hand. Both times he had been uninjured by the vastly powerful cutting and blasting attacks.

He had been completely CONSUMED in a SUPERHEATED explosion of chakra that had SO much power it had destroyed and BURNED a hole RIGHT through hundreds of miles of the moon's crust. He had been consumed in that explosion, base form, and he hadn't even been scratched by the attack. Energy attacks meant nothing to him, unless the heat of the flames were something that could equal the same sun in heat, then he wasn't getting hurt by them. Infact, he didn't even have to fear them.

Heck, if an energy attack couldn't destroy an entire nation in a single blast, he didn't even have to power up to withstand it.

The only time he powered up, was when he had to do it to protect OTHER people around him.

'So, she learned how to do energy attacks.' Naruto thought when the attack ended and Yachiru was shocked to see him sitting on top of the burnt rock, not harmed by her attack. She grit her teeth, she had a lot of pent up rage that she needed to work out. Her humiliating loss to a man who didn't even have to try to defeat her had spurned her on for hundreds of years.

She would have her victory!

This would take a bit... a large amount of her large reserves, because she still hadn't mastered this Hado, but she would use her most powerful Hado!

"The oozing crest of corruption, the arrogant vessel of madness, deny the seething urge, stun and flicker, disrupt the sleep, the crawling queen of iron, the eternally self-destructing doll of mud, unite, reuple, fill the earth and now own powerlesness, Hado 90 Kurohitsuhi!" Yachiru said as she jumped back out of the range of her own attack. Over 80 percent of her reserves of energy were gone, in the blink of an eye.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when black plates made out of high intensity gravity started to warp space and time itself. The sky darkened as black boxes with cross spears in them started to form around Naruto in the shape of an even larger box. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this one, because despite the super intense gravity of the attack, and how it was seemingly distorting space and time within it... the attack wasn't drawing in earth like the gravity spheres uses for other techniques he had seen with gravity properties.

No... it didn't warp time OR space.

It was almost powerful enough to do such a thing, but it lacked a lot of power needed for it... and something to complete it. It showed signs of the attack being capable of such a thing, but not this one.

Soon all he could see was black when the attack closed around him.

Naruto gripped his fist, before he flared his chakra. His chakra, the strength of it alone being strong enough for people to sense him from his Home Planet all the way to the Ootsutsuki Home Planet, was more than enough for him to shatter the box around him.

Yachiru was left stunned at Naruto before her, who honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

She grit her teeth though.

"I have spent 500 fucking years learning the godly arts of the Shinigami! How am I still not any closer to reaching you!?" Yachiru screamed at him in rage.

"Godly? I have seen you Shinigami around, here and there... there is nothing 'Godly' about you. You are special souls with powers... but you age... you die. You don't hold the power of a God... the title Shinigami is simple arrogance. Those who earned the Title of God are those who can wipe out countries in the blink of an eye... if I desired, I could wipe this planet out." Naruto said as he raised his hand above his head.

He formed a Rasengan.

Yachiru's eyes widened when the size of the attack grew to ungodly proportions. The attack continued to grow larger and larger, until it was the size of a mountain. Naruto maintained eye contact with her.

This was a Rasengan the same size as the one he had gifted to Boruto long ago, one with the power to wipe out a planet just by exploding.

He had made that Rasengan while stuck with Two Chakra Rods, while in his base form with his control and chakra reserves being severely restrained.

If he so much as truly got serious with his Ninjutsu, he could wipe out this planet without even a second thought.

Naruto flicked his fingers, and the attack soared up into the sky in the form of a beam for a split second. He had learned long ago, age 19, how to turn the Rasengan into a beam attack while maintaining it's power. The attack collided with the moon, before it reformed inside of the moon.

Then it exploded, and Yachiru's eyes widened in shock.

The moon... was vaporized by the attack.

"What... are you?" Yachiru asked in shock. She didn't have that amount of power... she could never have that amount of power. She wasn't facing some mortal, she WAS facing the true definition of what it meant to be a god incarnate.

"Not in the mood to deal with you... You see, I am not in the best of moods. My daughter, Himawari, has been kind of... hurt lately. She is upset that I keep adopting children, and how they keep dying. I want to make her happy... Do you know what I have to do? In the last century alone, I had to move a grave from the moon to the bottom of the ocean... just because Himawari wanted Tier's grave and her mother's grave to be next to each other." Naruto told Yachiru with an annoyed tone. It was part of the reason he so readily destroyed the moon, he was upset with it.

Of course, it was just a gravestone that had been moved.

The body had long since... turned to dust.

"Do you even care about the ocean's currents!?" Yachiru asked, because with the moon gone everything would change drastically.

"My world didn't have a Moon until the Sage of Six Paths created it, a moon is NOT completely needed for the existance of a planet. In 100 to 1000 years, the world will find a proper balance again on it's own." Naruto told her with dull eyes. Everyone seemed to be ignorant to the fact, that while the moon was important, it was NOT the most important thing. It served a lot of purposes, like protecting the Earth from meteors... meteors that would have burned up in the atmosphere anyway before they hit Earth.

Yes, it controled the tides, but that was truly pretty much it... most other things were simply myths, or held little actual importance.

Ocean currents were self-activated, and they had a route that had already been established thanks to the rotation of the world itself. Those would be mostly uneffected, so the rivers would flow and everything would be fine.

Of course, humanity was going to be freaking out with how the moon just blew up... and the future would never know what it was like to have a moon.

"Your... your world." Yachiru said as she took up a truly fear filled, guarded position. This _monster_ in front of her had too much power. So much power that she doubted anyone she knew, even when joined together, would stand much of a chance against him if he actually tried to kill them.

He humored her earlier, despite not being in a good mood.

"My world, yes, I come from a different world... and I have a root heritage in another world as well. The Elemental Nations, another Earth... and the Ootsutsiki Home World, where my ancestors hail from. Now leave." Naruto spoke to her, and he heard a snort inside of his head.

In the inside of his own mindscape, he was sitting in front of a huge orange fox the size of a mountain with 9 tails and bright demonic looking red eyes.

"You are just pissy today is the anniversery of Hinata's death." Kurama, the 9 Tailed Fox Beast, spoke with an amused tone.

It was true, today was the anniversery of the day that Hinata had died... and the day that they had gotten married. It was a double anniversery, and he was a bit emotional because of it... because of that, he was much less willing to give people the time of day. If Yachiru wanted to fight next month, he would gladly kick her ass all over again with much more enthusiasm. He didn't want to deal with her now though.

"Go scratch your ass and sleep furball." Naruto told the Fox inside his own mind, who huffed and grinned.

Yachiru couldn't hear conversations that went on inside of his head.

"... I will be back! I haven't forgiven you, and to hear you held back so much... I have never been more shamed in my life." Yachiru spoke to him, and Naruto waved off her threats.

He just wanted to find who had eaten the Chakra Fruit on this world, and then make sure they were not abusing it... and then he would go to the next world that had traces of a chakra fruit.

He watched her go through... a portal that she opened up with her sword, an old fashioned Japanese door styled portal.

...

Holy shit, he just sensed the presense of the Chakra Fruit stronger than anywhere else on the other side of that portal!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Don't like how strong Naruto is? Deal with it, I used facts from Naruto the Last, and Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto's strength has grown to levels that even in his base form, restrained and barely able to use chakra, he is able to create regular Rasengans with the power to destroy planets.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **"Oldest God" does not refer to him being the ACTUAL "Oldest God" It just means that he is the oldest LIVING person to TRULY achieve Godlike power, and have a TRUE form of limitless lifespan.  
Other gods in other series, Shinigami are not true Gods just special souls who call themselves Shinigami, have been shown to be affected by age in some way.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Pest Control Specialist

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Fun Fact: Yoruichi's CANON Height is listed at 156cm (5 feet, 1.5 inches)**_  
 _ **Bleach-characters look taller than they are, because of how the Bleach-verse is drawn.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarg!? How hard can it be to go to that world!?" Naruto asked with a shout of frustration. He had tried a thousand different ways, that was not even close to the different ways he had already tried, to break into the Soul Society... the name of the place that he had felt a slight sensation belonging to the Chakra Fruit. He had captured, interogated, and released countless Shinigami for the purpose of getting one to confess the way to that world.

He always got one of three responses.

1\. Only Shinigami can use that Door.  
2\. Die.  
3\. Fuck off.

Turns out 1 and 2 were actually serious responses. Only deceased souls could enter and exit through the portal shown, because even when Naruto attempted to use that portal he was unable to physically get through it. A small fraction of his chakra was able to seep through it, but not enough for him to form a material chakra body out of it to go to the other side.

Chakra had willpower.

If enough chakra was placed into something, that chakra could gain a will of it's own to reflect the will of the owner of that chakra. Naruto sealed a small amount of his own chakra into Himawari if she was ever in danger, that way he could appear in her mind and help her overcome her troubles. Yet, in that world he couldn't use that ability, because the chakra faded away before it coulc track down the person who ate the fruit.

It was frustrating.

OVER 1500 years, give a few hundreds, he had been searching the world for a way into that world.

"At least the world is still standing." Himawari said as she looked into the moonless sky. The world's oceans and seasons, instead of being affected by the lack of moon, had changed themselves so that they were affected by the rotation of the Sun and Earth. Everything had slightly changed, the ocean had been a death trap for about 230 years before it had settled down and regained a new normal pathway for currents. The seasons had changed very little in comparison.

The Earth, without a moon to slow it down, now travelled around the Sun faster than before.

Not that much faster though, now each season was shorter by one day... Naruto had destroyed the moon, and now instead of a year being 365 days long, it was 361 days long, and there was no longer a leap year.

He had changed the actual calender of the planet.

"Couldn't be helped, Yachiru shouldn't have annoyed me when I was in a bad mood. Also, the Moon doesn't do much that the Sun can't do instead. Anyway... where are we anyway?" Naruto asked as he looked at the tall buildings. Humanity had really evolved from the monkeys they used to be, and now they were starting to catch up in the terms of technology. Naruto had ignored a large percentage of human history, too busy with his own goals to really care.

Okay, he DID care when he had been hit with that city-destroying bomb, because that shit had stung like a bitch for a few minutes.

Well... the blast itself didn't hurt, more like the being buried under the remains of a city stung like a bitch.

"... I don't really know." Himawari commented as she looked around as well. Truly, they were both pretty bad with directions. Obviously they were in a city, that much was obvious, tall buildings and cars driving... only a few though since it was dark out. It was always super dark at night now thanks to there being no moon to light up the night.

"Oh... dead guy." Naruto said as he looked at a boy, bleeding and dying on the ground like a dog. He was a pretty much dead, stab wounds on his body... a few of them, and a slash wound. He was an orange haired boy, spiky orange hair... awesome. His brown eyes were dull, but still barely open. He had a petty lean muscled down, but he was a bit on the scrawny side of things at the moment... he was a bit lanky. He was 15 years old, and had just started really growing into his own body.

Oh, he was wearing Shinigami robes.

Naruto picked up the boys sword, before he looked at it.

"So what is it's name?" Himawari asked curiously. Naruto had always been able to connect his heart with others, eliminating the need for words. He could do it with almost anything, including the special swords used by the Shinigami.

 _Zangetsu_.

"Zangetsu... Hmm, looks like he had his Saketsu and Hakutsui destroyed, this boy has lost the ability to be a Shinigami." Naruto commented as he looked over the boy... Ichigo Kurosaki it would seem. Naruto stabbed what remained of the broken sword into the ground, before he knelt down to Ichigo's level and grabbed him by the back of the kimono and lifted him up into the air and shook him around a bit.

Ichigo gained a light red coloring as Naruto started to heal his wounds, and heal them he did... soon all of the physical wounds were healed.

Though the Saketsu and Hakutsui were still sealed away, meaning that more than likely this boy's Shinigami days were over with for good.

"Ohoho, so you healed him... Legendary Destroyer Uzumaki Naruto." A male voice commented from a nearby brick wall. Naruto had noticed his presense awhile ago, but had said nothing for the time being. It was a dorky looking dude holding an umbrella... oh, it was raining. Naruto didn't notice that for awhile now, no wonder, Himawari was on his head at the moment and she had their umbrella for them.

He could be absentminded, when did it start raining?

Anyway, the man was about 6 feet tall, shaggy blond hair mostly covered by a bucket helmet, and overshadowed eyes. He wore some rather strange clothes, much like a Shinigami but different.

He sounded cheery, that much was for sure.

"Legendary Destroyer, me?" Naruto asked with a finger pointed at himself.

"Destroyer of the moon, bringer of the end, god in immortal flesh... you have a lot of names in the Soul Society. You are like the story parents tell their children to keep them behaved." The man said in an all too cheery voice. His eyes never left Ichigo though, while Himawari looked at him with her Byakugan active.

That instantly caught the man's eye.

"Shinigami... Captain-Class strength... his case is his Zanpakuto. His Saketsu and Hakutsui are both intact. He has several hidden tools on him, and behind him is a cat under a physical illusion." Himawari spoke as she analyzed everything she could see about the man, if he liked it or not. She could see the amount of power in the man, and she was able to compare it to the vast number of Captains that they had captured in the past. She could see that his cane was his hidden zanpakuto.

She could see the Shinigami behind him, that was using a physical illusion to take the form of a cat.

"Gender?" Naruto asked Himawari, and she looked passed the illusion and was able to see the true appearance of the cat... though in black and white, with white being the color of the spirit energy.

"Female, 5 feet... 1 inch... give maybe an inch or half an inch. Slender in appearance. Long hair with shorter bangs. Large breasts, slim waist, and longer legs." Himawari spoke with a startling accuracy. The Byakugan seeing right through the illusion (transformation) that had been taking place over the cat behind the man. She was able to see that the woman had an amazing fingure, slimmed down because of tone muscle, very sexual... complete seduction with a beautiful face. The woman was a true beauty... with a tattoo on one of her legs of a strange sun shape.

"Other stats?" Naruto asked from her, and the pale blond haired man tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto.

They had no surprises it would seem.

"Also Captain-class, no Zanpakuto on her though... both of her points are healthy and active. She has tight muscles, a hand to hand expert... and her energy is highly trained, a Kido user." Himawari spoke, and the man in front of them sighed.

"It seems we can't hide anything from them, can we Yoruichi?" The man asked the now named Yoruichi, and out from behind him appeared a young woman. She was just as Himawari had described her, only she was slightly different in her coloring. She had long _purple_ hair, and her skin was a light shade of tanned brown... slightly darker than Tier's mocha skin. She had yellow cat-like eyes... and she was naked, though she didn't seem to have noticed that herself.

"He is a monster that the legends say Kisuke." Yoruichi said with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face. She couldn't even sense his energy, yet it felt like she was standing before the might of a god. It was humbling for her to find somebody whose very presense was something she couldn't help but find... noble. It felt like she should be bowing before this man and swearing her loyalty to him. His strength, and the sense of utter _good_ that came off him made her feel like she was standing in front of a benevolent god.

"Hello, monster right here, thanks for being polite." Naruto said with good natured sarcasm, before he turned serious. "Okay, now explain the situation to me, suspicious people." Naruto told them, sensing something off about them.

...

The two shared a look, before they nodded. If the legends told them anything, they had no chance of escaping if he was going to ask them anything.

"The Hogyoku, there is a man named Aizen who, 110 years ago, created a Hogyoku and sacrificed many people to it... I was blamed for it, and escaped to the human world. Years later, I built my own Hogyoku, but mine is better... Aizen wants it, and if he gets it bad things will happen." Kisuke explained, but he could see that Naruto and Himawari didn't seem all that concerned with what he was saying. Infact, they seemed bored.

"This seems like the story of a man genius to me, let me guess... he has an OP ability that only has a few weaknesses? You can't attack him yourselves because of this?" Naruto asked with a truly bored tone. This sounded like the story of his life to him, and he could guess how it went... and how it was going to go.

"His Zanpakuto... Kyoka Suigetsu, when it is seen by a person once, can control their senses of Sight, Hearing, Touch, Smell, and Taste... it creates powerful illusions. I don't know if there is any weakness to it." Kisuke spoke with a grim tone, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Five senses? Sounds pretty easy to me. I mean, as a Senjutsu user I have a Sage Sense that lets me detect everything around me... including my opponents and what they are going to do. This Aizen guy doesn't sound so tough honestly." Naruto admitted to them. Controlling the five senses, sounded like a buffed up version of genjutsu to him. Nothing he hadn't experienced and beaten before, and as both a Sage and a Jinchuriki, there was no way that he would fall for any illusion, no matter how powerful they may possibly be.

He was connected to NATURE!

You can't put nature in an illusion, because nature is both living and non-living.

It has NO senses for you to manipulate, so a person like Naruto who could sense things by connecting himself to the universe could see passed all illusions simply by connecting himself to nature. You couldn't hide yourself from nature itself, so there was no way to hide yourself from a Sage who was connected to nature, because if you can't hide from nature, you can't hide from a person who commands nature.

"He is also a Master at most forms of combat, with amazing speed and strength." Yoruichi spoke, kind of upset at the complete lack of interest in Naruto's tone.

"Nice moon out tonight." Naruto commented dryly, reminding them that this Aizen guy didn't have much on him. The two of them seemed to have the decency to realize that, yes, Aizen was strong but he wasn't the stuff of true legend that stood before them.

"... Ah..." Kisuke said, not really sure what to say to any of that.

"Listen, at age 16 I was fighting Kage-level ninja and going toe to toe against them in Taijutsu when I needed to. At 19, I was able to defeat my wife in Taijutsu without even trying, and she had grown stronger than HER father... able to defeat puppets even he couldn't defeat in Taijutsu... with Taijutsu. He was FAMOUS for his Kage level Taijutsu. I TAUGHT Taijutsu in the academy. I can fight against GODS with only hand to hand combat." Naruto told them with a furrowed brow. Really, was it so hard for them to simply just ASK for him to take care of this Aizen problem for them.

"... What are you getting at?" Yoruichi finally asked, seeing that Naruto was selling himself to them. He was stating skills, not for bragging, but to prove a point.

"You guys are Shinigami, and I need to get to the Soul Society... all I am saying is this... I take care of this little Aizen problem for you, and you take me to the Soul Society." Naruto offered them. He could take care of their problems right now, so long as they took him to the place that he wanted to go.

"... Just like that? What do you need to get into the Soul Society for?" Kisuke asked, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"A fruit. Somebody ate something they were NOT suppose to, and gained Godlike powers. I just want to make sure they don't abuse them." Naruto told them, his tone still bored to them. He had faced the likes of many villians in his life. What was one more bad dude to him in the long run, and it got him closer to his ultimate goal.

"You're naked." Himawari pointed out to Yoruichi, who looked down at herself, before she realized she was naked.

"Whoops, been awhile since I wore clothes." She said as she took Kisuke's top cloak and drapped it over herself.

"I enjoyed the view. You are very attractive, but back to the point. Scratch my back, I scratch yours?" Naruto asked them, and Kisuke nodded for a moment, while Yoruichi pouted.

"That is all the reaction I get?" She questioned, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm no virgin boy who has never seen the nude body of an attractive woman. I had been married to an extremely attractive woman, and had two beautiful children with her... does that sound like a virgin to you?" Naruto asked her with a smirk on his face. Sure, it had been over 2000 years since he had last gotten laid, but he knew that he could get laid if he wanted to.

"Have... you HAVE a wife." Himawari said bitterly, correcting Naruto.

"No Hima, had... I will always love your mother, and she will always have this amazingly dear place in my heart... but "Until Death do Us Part" means that we part at death. Hinata is no selfish woman. She would want me to find love again. I have just been holding back for your sake." Naruto explained to a slightly upset Himawari. She didn't want him to fall in love and get married again. She could only accept him with Hinata as a wife, and nobody else by her mother. No matter how much time passed, she could only see him with her.

'Ooooh, bitter over loss.' Kisuke thought to himself.

"Cradle robber." Himawari whispered with her arms crossed, and Naruto snorted at her.

"Yes, I am a huge cradle robber. Please, remember I am about 2,500 years old now... Yoruichi, how old are you?" Naruto asked the woman with a raised eyebrow, and she looked shocked for a second.

"Uh... about 250..." Yoruichi said, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Divide our ages by 100, and I am 25... and she would be 2 and a half years old. See, age means nothing to me." Naruto lectured Himawari. Yoruichi was still a grown woman, so age didn't matter all that much. She wasn't some little girl, of course, Naruto's sexual attraction to Yoruichi was moderate at most.

Naruto didn't DO 1 night stands.

Love and Love Making went hand in hand for him, call him old fashioned by that was how he worked.

"... Did he just call me a baby?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke, pretty sure that she should be offended by this point by the blunt parent's words.

"... I think so." Kisuke said, before he caught Ichigo's body when Naruto threw it to them.

"Think over what I said. When you have an answer, find me." Naruto told them as he walked off with an amused smile. He knew what they were going to do already, it was so obvious what they wanted to do just by the looks on their faces.

They were going to ask for his help.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
